


More From Where This Came From

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jim, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs to make rent tonight or get tossed out if his apartment. Luckily for him he gets picked up by a handsome man in a Mercedes that tells him that he can refer to him as Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit." Jim muttered. It was starting to rain and the crowds around him were  thinning.   He pushed off the wall he was leaning against with the realization that he would have to hustle if he wanted to make rent tonight.

Unbuttoning  the clasp on his denim shorts, Jim let them hang off his hips.  The shirt he was wearing was practically not there, so he did not worry with it and Jim strode out onto side walk in his wedge shoes .   Placing one hand on a hip, Jim put the other behind his head, leaning the elbow on the lamppost next to him and posed.

It was starting to come down harder and Jim's  blonde hair stuck to his head. It was nights like this that he was so glad that he stopped wearing makeup, because otherwise he would have looked  like utter shit right then.

The rain really started to pick up and Jim glanced around him. The sidewalks around him were empty, since all the other walkers, pimps and pushers had packed it in earlier, but Jim needed the money or his prick of a landlord would kick him out.  The apartment wasn't much, but it was his goddamn it.

After five minutes of pouring rain, Jim was soaked to the bone.  He decided to  give up and started to make his way home.  _Maybe_ , Jim thought, _I  could give my landlord a blowjob to keep him from throwing me out and then give him the money later._  But Jim really did not like this idea. His landlord was an old fat pig that never washed and the idea of putting his lips around whatever passed for that slob's dick made Jim's stomach roil.

As he walked, Jim crossed his arms over this chest, trying to figure out who he could borrow money from. He had finally decided to ask his buddy Bones, since he knew the pusher wouldn't beat the shit out of him later for the cash, when a sleek looking Mercedes pulled up to the sidewalk and the side window came down.

"Excuse me?" Came a smooth rich voice from inside the car. Jim realized that the voice was speaking to him and he approached the car, his arms still crossed over his chest ,his  whole body shivering as he  leaned in the open window.  He was met by the stare of two almost black eyes.

The eyes belonged to the driver of the car, a handsome man with sleek black hair, gorgeous cheek bones and equally gorgeous mouth. He was dressed in a black suit that looked like it cost as much as the car and the interior of the vehicle smelled the way Jim believed only truly expensive things could smell.

"You looking for a date, handsome?" Jim said  trying to be sexy but that was hard to do while freezing.  The driver tilted his head while looking at Jim, his expression unreadable.

Finally after beat he answered, "Yes. Please get in."

Jim heard the locks on the door click and he opened the door. He hesitated though, looking at the seat.  "What is wrong?" Jim heard the driver of the car ask.

"Ummm... You have leather seats and I'm sopping wet so..." Jim fidgeted.

The driver of the car knotted his brow in confusion for a moment and then understanding dawned on him. "You are worried about ruining the seat. How thoughtful, but don't. It iss a car. I can get another one. Now get in or close the door and walk away."

Jim didn't hesitate again. He hopped in the car and it speed away from the curb before he could even put on his seat belt.  The ride was quiet. Jim stared out the window as he realized that he was being taken into the nicer part of town.  He was pulled from his thoughts suddenly when the driver spoke to him.

"What is your name?"

"Jim." Jim had long ago given up on coming up with fake names to give his clients, even though he did go through and enjoy a phase were he told everyone that his name was Flavia. He often thought about going back to it. 

The driver of the car cast a sideways look at him, but said nothing else.

"What is your name?" Jim had no idea why he asked. You didn't ask for their name...you asked what they wanted to be called which was usually "daddy" of all things, but you never asked for their actual name.

The driver of the car smiled for a second, or at least the corners of his lips turned up.  "You may call me Spock if you wish."

Jim wrinkled his nose. "Really?  That's your name?"

Spock eyed him. "I said that was what you could call me," he replied.   Jim nodded and went back to staring out the window.

The car pulled into an underground garage that Spock had to swipe card at the entrance to gain access to.  He parked the Benz in a numbered spot and turned the engine off.

"Get out, please," Intoned the rich voice.

Jim noticed that Spock spoke in short clipped sentences with little tone or inflection.  Once out of the car, Jim started to shiver again. Spock did not seem to notice as he turned to look at Jim.

"Follow me," Spock said walking away. Jim tottered after him in his wedge heels.

Jim watched from behind as Spock  strode with propose through the dimly light garage.  He stayed just behind him with each step, their footfalls echoing around them.  Soon Spock stopped in front of an elevator door and pushed the call button, waiting for it to open.

Jim stood near him still shivering. Spock turned to look at Jim and frowned slightly. "You are cold," He said.  Jim smiled as best he could his jaw hurting from holding his mouth shut tightly to keep his teeth from chattering.

For a moment Spock looked as if he would say something more, but right then the elevator door opened and Spock took  a step inside. After a breath, Jim stepped in after him tentatively, not knowing what to make of his customer.

Jim was feeling a little uneasy.  Jim was used to being taken in a alley somewhere or in the back of the customer's car. Services were rendered, money was exchanged and they parted ways. He had never been taken  to a customer's home before. Now that he thought about he hadn't  even been taken to a cheap hotel.

When the elevator door opened again it was to a well lit, tastefully decorated hallway with beige colored walls and plush burgundy carpet. Once more Jim followed Spock, this time down the hall to a dark wooden door. Spock unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for Jim to go in first.

Jim stepped into the gloom before him and jumped when the door shut behind leaving him in complete darkness. There was a movement in the dark and a light came on reveling a small foyer,  it's floor white marble tiles. Jim stared at the tiles in amazement as his customer walked around him, an amused expression on his face.

Jim watched him move forward, turning on lights as he went. He saw to his right a well stocked and gorgeous kitchen, all stainless steel  appliances and black granite countertops. Before him was a living room the size of his whole apartment. The carpet, sofa and, chairs were all an almost white cream color. All the other furniture was black.

Spock looked back at him from the middle of the living room. After gracing Jim with another not quite a smile, he walked up to wide thick black curtains. Spock pulled a cord and the curtains opened,  relieving a wall of glass and beyond it a fantastic view of the city.  Jim goggled at the sight. He turned to Spock who was watching him, his face impassive.

Spock moved away from the "window" as he started to remove his clothes. He started with the blazer then the  vest that matched the coat and  white button up collar shirt.  Those were removed quickly, efficiently and without comment.

Jim watched this in awe as Spock was stunningly built under his three piece suit and his chest was covered in thick dark hair that narrowed down to a trail that disappeared under the waist of his slacks. Jim also noticed the whole time Spock never took his eyes off him as if  his customer was gauging his reaction.

Spock leaned down, removing  the shoes and socks, before straighten upright again to removed his slacks and finally his briefs.   Spock stood  before Jim completely nude and seemed to be waiting. Jim looked down at the throbbing erection between Spock's  legs and unconsciously licked his lips.

" You are enjoying the view."Jim heard Spock say.  It wasn't a question.

Jim shook himself. "Uh yeah. I mean  getting to see the city like that everyday must awesome." He smiled pointing to the window. Spock tilted his head to one side and raised an already arched eyebrow.  "I was not referring to _that_ view," He said simply.

"Oh, well the other one is nice too." Jim winked and laughed a little, but stopped feeling Spock's gaze burning holes into him. "So what? You wanted to strip for me and now?" Jim asked.

He really did not know what was wrong with himself tonight. Sure you waited for the customer to make a request, an order, or a suggestion. After all they were paying for the services, but tonight Jim didn't seem to remember how to do his job.

It was almost as if his customer had hypnotized him somehow. Spock moved from where he stood and sat down on the sofa.  He slouched down spreading his legs wide.

"Stip," He said softly and Jim, lost in his thoughts,  was caught off guard for a moment.

"What?" He said. Spock turned his head to stare at Jim full on.

"I said strip. Remove your clothes and then get on your hands and knees. I want you to crawl to me."  There was no mistaking the  command in Spock's voice.

Swiftly, Jim peeled the wet clothing off his body, dropping each piece on the floor in a corner by the door. He stepped out of his shoes and winced when his knees hit the hard marble tiles. Slowly, Jim crawled over to Spock, moving his arms and legs so that he had the appearance of a cat stalking through this territory.

As he moved Jim saw Spock's eyes widened and his nostrils flare.  By the time Jim was sitting at Spock's feet, Spock's breathing had increased dramatically.  Jim sat there, his feet under him, looking up at his customer.

Spock peered down at Jim for a moment before he said,  "Get on the table and face away from me." Jim turned to eye the coffee table near him, not quite trusting it to hold his weight. Spock seemed to have read his mind because he added, "It won't collapse under you, if that is your concern."

Jim looked back at Spock and then swiftly moved onto the table.  He sat on his heels, his knees bent, the hard wood digging into them. Jim heard a movement behind him and suddenly there was a small bottle being placed on the table next to him.  Jim twisted around to see that Spock was sitting back down on the sofa, his dark eyes wide and glittering.

"It's a standard lubricant. Now," Spock spoke while leaning back in to cushions of the couch, "I want to watch as you finger yourself."  Spock's voice had dropped a little and Jim shivered.  Picking up the bottle Jim squeezed some into his palm, running some of the lube onto his fingers.

Bending forward, Jim reached back between his legs and started to massage his anus with his middle finger.  The digit circled the orifice before pushing in a little and pulling  back out, then pushing in again, this time going deeper.  Jim added another finger, this time moaning a little as he slowly pushed them both into his waiting hole, scissoring them apart and curling up inside himself.

Jim closed his eyes enjoying the burn as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out. Behind him, Jim could  hear Spock's breathing increase. "Go faster," Spock order and Jim obeyed.

He was moaning now with each push and had added a third finger.  Jim tired to push them as far as they would go, each time mewling and moaning, getting hotter and hotter with each thrust of his hand.

"Jim."  He  heard Spock move on the sofa. " I want you to turn just your head and look at me. I want to see your face, while you fuck yourself." Jim twisted his head around and once again met Spock's stare.

Spock's pupils were blown wide and he was  watching Jim so intently that it made Jim feel even hotter around the face.  "You are blushing," Spock stated and Jim looked away his body flooding with embarrassment.  "I did not say you could look away. Eyes back to me," Spock commanded.

Jim did as he was instructed. It had been so long since Jim had a customer like this and he had so many mixed feeling about it. He both loved and hated being ordered about.  What was worse was Spock was so handsome and the way he looked at Jim made his stomach flip. _Now is not the time to get all gooey over a john,_ Jim thought admonishing himself.

As Jim slid his slick fingers in and out of his body, Spock sat up behind him and spoke. "Alright you can stop now." Jim slowly pulled his fingers out, sighing as he did. He was so turned on at this point, his cock pressed flat against his stomach, leaking pre-cum,  he would have been willing to fuck even his filthy landlord.   Slumping on the table a bit Jim heard Spock get off the sofa again.

Spock walked around  where Jim could see him and Jim realized he was face to face with Spock's penis.  Jim was pretty sure he knew where this was going  and he opened his mouth, caressing the tip of it  with his tongue. Spock closed his eyes and shivered before he bent down and picked Jim off the table, throwing him over his shoulder fireman style. Without any effort Spock carried Jim out of the living room and down a hall before turning into an open door off to one side.

Jim was suddenly shrugged off onto a large rumpled bed. Spock looked down at him for a moment before he moved to a small table off to the side of the bed. Opening a drawer Spock pulled out a condom.

With the item in hand, Spock made his way on to the bed and flipped Jim on his stomach with ease.  He pushed a knee into Jim's back, holding the condom in his teeth, Spock stared down at Jim's prone form beneath him. Then Spock took the condom from his mouth, opened the foil wrapper and rolled it down the shaft of his throbbing erection.

Jim grunted and tried to move but Spock's weight on his body made it difficult. Spock waited till Jim stopped moving completely before he removed his knee.   Jim felt his legs being pushed open and  in moment Spock was on top of him pushing his cock into him.

Jim grunted and whimpered as Spock slowly, but without pause, entered him.  Once Spock was fully inside, he stopped moving, his breathing loud in Jim's ear.  Jim bit his lip at the burn and moaned at the feel of Spock breath on his ear. "You feel remarkable," Spock whispered and Jim shivered in response.

Spock moved his hips, pulling out and pushing back in quickly. Jim grunted and Spock repeated the movement, with the same results.  Spock shifted his weight on Jim , leaning on the one arm, while with his free hand he twisted his fingers into Jim's hair, jerking his head back hard.  Jim groaned, closing his eyes as he started to pant.

For a moment Spock held Jim like this, not moving then Spock slowly started to move his hips.  Jim whimpered a little and Spock increased his movement.  "You are quite the little whore. I will enjoy this," Spock said as he let go of Jim's hair and he started to thrust with more enthusiasm.

Jim's head fell back on to the bed  and he buried his face into the sheets as Spock drove fiercely into him. He  started moan into the mattress, his fists balling up the sheets under him. He moved his legs in order to open them wider, to give Spock move room between them.

Spock felt this movement and he growled into Jim's ear,  "I take you want more."  Jim made a pitiful noise in reply.

Pulling out,  Spock forced Jim onto his back.  He then lifted Jim's knees onto his shoulders and pushed his cock back inside Jim's waiting hole. Jim cried out and closed his eyes as Spock shoved his cock back inside his body.

As Spock laid into him, Jim writhed, enjoying the pounding his customer was giving him.   Spock shifted the angle of his thrusts and Jim swore as he felt his prostate being hit repeatedly.

"Oh god, fuck. Yes. Oh god. That's it, yes. Oh Fuck that's good," Jim moaned and Spock licked his lips, a deep growl, emanating from his lip.

Jim felt his body tense and fought the urge to cum. Spock sensed  this and he peered down at Jim. "No. Cum. I want to see you cum, whore," Spock hissed between his teeth and Jim, not one to disappoint a paying customer, took his bobbing erection in his hand and pumped it fiercely.

As he started to cum,  Jim's breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide.  He started to ejaculate, shooting streams of semen all over his chest and belly. Some of it even managed to land on Spock. Above him Jim heard Spock moan as his rectal musical clenched down his cock. Spock started thrust harder into Jim, grunting noisily each time.

Soon Jim watched as Spock's body jerked and he could feel Spock shoot his seed.  After a few more pumps, Jim moaned as Spock pulled out and tossing Jim's legs off his shoulders, then slumped down on to the bed.  After a minute, on weak legs Spock stood and peeled the condom off,  pitching it into a lined trash can by the bed.

For second Spock seems to just stand there by the bed,  staring down at Jim's plaint form, before he leaned down and lifted Jim up into his arms.  "What are you doing?" Jim asked but Spock make no reply as he carried Jim back down the hall, back through the cream colored living room, back to the marbled titled floor and he opened the door leading to the back to the tastefully decorated hallway.

In one movement, Spock hurled Jim out the door into the hall and watched as Jim landed smack on his bare ass.  Jim stared at Spock speechless as Spock leaned down picking up the  still west clothes and throwing  them at Jim, hitting him smack in the face with them.

As Jim peeled the wet clothes from his face, Spock flung out a wad of bills. Jim gawked as the money floated down and scattered around him. In the doorway Spock leaned against the Jamb, still nude, parts of his body shiny with sweat and some of Jim's cum, and smirked. "There is extra for you to hire a cab home. If you like, come back same time tomorrow and I will give you more."

"More money?" Jim said eyeing the bills. They were mostly twenties and fifties, with a hundred here and there. It was the most Jim had ever made on one customer, let alone in one night. 

Spock tilted his head to one side before saying, " I can give you more of that too if you wish." With that the door shut abruptly. The suddenness made Jim jump.

Jim sat still for moment, before he realized that he was sitting in a public hallway naked, holding wet clothes, surrounded by an obscene amount of money. Jim quickly put on his shorts and gathered the money, shoving it all into his pockets. He carried the rest of his clothes towards the elevator and through the garage and out on to the sidewalk.

Jim hailed a cab and told the driver where to go. On the way back to his little apartment where his old dirty landlord would be waiting for the rent, Jim thought quietly to himself. _If he went back tomorrow, he would be given more, eh? Maybe he would go back, but just for the money though..._


	2. Chapter 2

Jim stared at the dark wood door before him and swallowed, adjusting the straps of his little blue backpack.  He wasn't sure, but he figured that he had been staring at that door for at least five minutes, shuffling his feet. It wasn't like him to be uncertain, but as he rode in the back of a cab trying to remember how to get back to his client's apartment the idea occurred to him that Spock could have changed his mind.  
  
Or the offer from the night before had been in jest.  Either way, Jim stood in front of Spock's door wondering if he should knock or go home.  But then Jim remembered the money that Spock threw at him. It had been enough to cover his rent and then some.  Another score like that and Jim could maybe save up for something nice. He didn't know what, because whatever he bought would be stolen by the crackhead down the hall, but the idea still had appeal.  
  
He bit his lower lip and pushed the doorbell. Now he just had to wait. From the other side of the door Jim heard tumblers turn and the door slowly opened.  Jim felt his breath catch as Spock leaned in the doorway, the dark eyes immediately set on him.  
  
Jim looked over his customer and noticed that his crisp white collared shirt had the top three buttons undone  exposing some of the dark chest hair underneath and the sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows. The dark suit vest over the shirt was open and Jim could see that his client was barefoot.  Spock stood there holding a glass of red wine and his head tilted to one side.  
  
Taking a sip of his wine Spock then gently ran his tongue over his upper lip. "You came back. I was hoping you would,"  he said as he seemed to be appraising Jim.  Without another word Spock turned and walked back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Jim to follow.  
  
Jim stepped in to the foyer with it pristine white marble floor and closed the door behind him. As it shut Spock turned back to look at him. "Please remove your shoes," He said before heading towards the kitchen. Jim slipped off his flip-flops and after a beat his bag too, then followed Spock into the kitchen.  
  
Spock was leaned against a counter, one arm crossed over his torso, the glass of wine touching his lips. He took another sip and slowly placed the glass on the granite counter. "Would you care for something?" Spock asked as Jim ran his fingers over one of the countertops. 

"Uh sure," Jim said.  
  
Spock pushed off the counter and fetched another wine glass.  He filled it with sanguine liquid, handing it to Jim.  Jim swirled the wine around in the glass and took a sniff of it before taking a swallow.   He licked his lips, ignoring the amused expression on Spock's face.

"Not bad," he said. This made Spock's mouth twist up in a brief smile, before returning to a straight line.  
  
  
"So glad you approve," He said deadpan and Jim felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment. Spock noticed this and he inhaled deeply. He stepped over to Jim, taking the glass from his fingers.  "Perhaps we could dispense with the formalities. I would like to move on to the business at hand."  
  
Setting the glass down, Spock placed one hand at the small of Jim's back and placed the other to the side of Jim's face. He traced the line of Jim's jaw with a languid finger trialing it up and over Jim's lips. Spock's touch quicken Jim's pulse and  he flicked out his tongue, barely touching the digit, but Spock shivered the same as if Jim had taken the whole thing into his mouth.  
  
"You are very pretty," Spock whispered his sable eyes peering into Jim's blue ones.  He traced Jim's lips again and sighed. "You have the loveliest mouth. The things I could do to it..."  The finger trailed down from Jim's lips past his chin down his throat.  
  
Jim shut his eyes and sighed. He opened them again and found his client staring at where his finger rested on the hollow of his neck.  "Well, you are the customer," Jim said. Spock's gaze darted back up to met Jim's eyes once more.

"Indeed I am," and with that Spock reached up and grabbed Jim by the hair then proceeded to drag him out of the kitchen by his short blonde locks.  
  
Jim stumbled along behind Spock's pull, his hand wrapped around Spock's in his hair.  "Ouch. Let go, that hurts, "He whined.  Spock simply shushed him from over his shoulder and continued to pull Jim along down the same hall way as before, but this time instead of going into the bedroom, Spock dragged Jim in to the bathroom.  
  
With one sharp tug Spock pulled Jim forward and letting go of his hair, pushed him into the sink. Jim gripped the basin to keep from falling and started to turn around to tell his customer off, when Spock slammed into his back, pressing him into the lip of the sink hard.  
  
Jim felt the air leave his lungs. There were hands running over his body and an inhalation of breath behind him.  A hand grabbed his face and lifted his chin so that he was face to face with his own refection. Over his shoulder he could see Spock's intense stare in the glass.  
  
  
"Why did you come back?" Spock asked him running his face over the back of Jim's shoulders.  Jim blinked caught off guard. 

"I wanted more money," He said his reflection a mask of confusion.  In the mirror, Spock's eyes narrowed.  
  
Jim suddenly felt a hand go up his shirt and fingers twist one of his nipples hard. He cried out while Spock growled in his ear. "Liar. Why did you come back?"  
  
  
The pressure on his nipple lessened and Jim fought to catch his breath. "I told you. I wanted more money."  Jim's answer was rewarded with another hard twist.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Spock asked quietly.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Jim whined.  Spock's finger let go of the nipple only to move to the other bud.

"I want the truth. You expect me to believe that something as slutty as you only does this job for the money."  
  
Jim cried out again, shutting his eyes and Spock pulled on the tender flesh between his fingers.  "You're wrong." Jim panted. "I do this for the money. That's all."  
  
In the mirror Spock raised an eyebrow. "So you take no enjoyment from this?" He said giving Jim's nipple another tug.  Jim did not speak, just shaking his head to answer.  Again Spock narrowed his eyes and Jim gasped as Spock's hand moved down to his groin and cupped the erection that had been forming there.  
  
"Then tell me, what is this?" Jim could hear the amusement in his customer' voice. He pushed back against Spock only to be shoved back into the sink harder than before. 

 "You know it is okay to take pleasure in your work, but you should be honest with yourself," Spock murmured into Jim's shoulder.  
  
Jim moaned as he felt Spock's palm rub him though his jeans. "Please," He sighed and Spock pressed harder into him.

 "Please what?" Spock rasped into Jim's ear and before Jim could answer Spock's gave his cock a hard squeeze making Jim whimper.  
  
Spock let go of Jim's chin and with both hands quickly whipped off Jim's shirt. Then with the same speed he tore down Jim's pants. The suddenness of it made Jim jump and shiver.  Spock was now crouched down behind Jim, his eyes level with his buttocks.  
  
"My my, that is vicious looking bruise you have back here," Spock said his fingers dancing over Jim's skin.  Jim turned as much as he could without letting go of the sink to stare down at his customer.

"That's from where you tossed me out last night,"  He said not bothering to hide the anger that had bloomed the night before once Jim got home and really thought about his treatment.  
  
Spock made a cooing sound and carefully pressed his lips to the bruise. "Poor thing," He muttered swiping his hand over the discoloration before biting into the tender flesh.  Jim gasped his eyes going wide and forgetting his anger, he  arched his back. Spock bit down harder making Jim cry and shut his eyes to the threat of tears.  
  
Spock released his hold and nuzzled the spot where it was starting to swell, flicking his tongue along the marks his teeth left. He moved his mouth up to the base of Jim's spine, planting soft kisses there.  
Then  slowly and deliberately he ran his tongue all the way up to Jim's shoulders,  his hands trailing along the sides of Jim's body feeling every tremor.   He licked the curve of Jim's ear and once again gripped Jim's chin forcing him to face the mirror.

"Open your eyes, Jim." Spock whispered.  Jim did and he took in the sight of his own flushed complexion, parted lips and red rimmed eyes. From over his shoulder Spock's stare bore into him through glass.

"As much as you would deny it, I believe that you do enjoy this treatment. Why else would you come back after I so brutally tossed you on your ass last night?"  Jim felt a hand wrap around his penis, but he made no sign of acknowledgment. He continued to stare into the mirror back into Spock's reflected gaze.   Spock raised an eyebrow and leaned back off of Jim.  
  
"No matter. You are here and for that I am grateful. I really did enjoy your services last night," Spock said letting go of Jim's face and cock. Jim held the same position and waited.  There was faint curve of Spock lips at this. He started to undress and soon he pressed his now naked flesh back into Jim's form.  
  
He stroked Jim's abs and chest making an appreciative hum into the back of Jim's neck, before nipping the skin there with his teeth.  Jim sighed at Spock's touch even when his teeth pulled at his skin.  He backed his buttock in to Spock's harden cock, hearing gasp from his customer.  
  
"I take it you are ready then?" Spock breathed into Jim's ears. Jim just pushed back again this time moving his hips, grinding into Spock.  Spock placed one hand on Jim's torso and held him tight against him, while his other hand reached for the mirror.  
  
The mirror flipped forward revealing a medicine cabinet. From it Spock grabbed a tiny bottle of lubricant and a condom from off the shelf.  With both items in one hand, he shut the door putting the mirror back in place.  
  
He placed the lube on the lip of the sink next to Jim.  Spock pushed away from Jim and held him with a hand placed to his back.  With his other hand Spock tore into the condom package with his teeth and managed to pull out the little rubber ring.  This Jim watched through the mirror and he licked his lips with anticipation.  
  
Picking up the tiny bottle from the sink, Spock flicked open the top with his thumb. He finally removed his hand from Jim's back as he poured some the clear liquid in it open palm.  With no sense of urgency he closed the bottle back returning it to the sink, before he applied the lube to his pulsing erection. Then wiping his hand on a nearby towel,  he gripped both of Jim's hips pulling them back.  
  
"Now Jim," Spock started as he pressed himself to the cleft of Jim's ass, "I want you to be a good boy and watch."  Jim leveled his eyes to the mirror again as Spock pushed into him.  There was no pause but a steady force that made Jim keen and moan.  
  
Once his was fully encased Spock laid a hand to Jim's chest, messaging a nipple.  He placed his mouth to Jim's ears and huffed out, "for a whore you are remarkably tight. That must be a source of pride for you."  Jim stared into the mirror panting. Spock's thumb and finger took the nipple and started rubbing it gently. Jim let out a soft mewling sound and  ran his tongue over his upper lip.  
  
Spock took in the sight of Jim's face as he slowly pulled out,  so that just the tip of his penis rested inside him and pushed back in, listening to Jim moan.  A few more long careful thrusts and he leaned back into Jim's ear. 

 "Are you watching? Do you see yourself?"  In the mirror Jim watched his eye flick to where he could see his client. The dark eyes were hooded, the pupils blown wide.  
  
He looked back at himself noticing the blotchy complex, the shallow breaths, and his iris mere thin rings of blue encircling the ever widening black of his pupils.  He thought he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you really are good little whore?" There was another thrust and twist of fingers, making Jim grunt and exhale noisily   He closed his eyes and nodded.  There was smack and Jim's eyes flew open again as Spock's other hand connected with his backside.

"I did not say that you could shut your eyes and when I ask you a question you will answer," Spock growled into Jim's ear. His hand trialed up from Jim's chest to his mouth and with one finger Spock gentle pushed down on the lower lip. 

"Let us try again and remember to use your words. Have you ever been told what a good little whore you are?" Jim felt the finger slide off his lip and he ran his tongue over the spot in order to taste the salt left by Spock's touch. 

 Nodding his head Jim turned his head ever so slightly to look back at his customer as he whispered out a yes.  Spock smiled before cupping Jim's chin with his hand and turning his face back to the mirror.  
  
"I thought so. Now continue to be a good whore and tell me you want more."  There was another loud slap as Spock's smacked Jim's ass again.  Jim gasped and shivered, his breath really coming fast.  Without speaking his lowered his head and lifted on leg to remove it from his jeans that were still pooled around his ankles.

Spock waited till Jim lowered his foot back down to the floor his stance now wider and Jim raised his head so that he was facing the mirror once more.  His gaze was passionate and Spock watched the muscles in his shoulder tense as Jim tightened his grip on the sink. In the mirror Jim observes his customer watch him as his spoke.  
  
  
"I want more," He said softly but not a pleading tone. It was a statement.  In the mirror Spock's eyes went wide. 

He hissed a breathe. "Say it again," He said in a low rumble. 

"I want more."  Jim said his eye locking on to those of his customer's in the reflective glass.  The was a sound from Spock as In one movement he  took Jim's hips in both hands and plowed into him. Gone were the measured strokes, now was pure need and Jim saw that his customer was lost to it with him not too far behind.   Under the onslaught Jim cried out and swore, driving Spock on harder with each sound.

At one point Spock moved his hands from Jim's hips and wrapped both arms around Jim's torso holding him close while pounded into him. The feeling thrilled Jim a little and he enjoyed the feel of his customer holding him. He smiled and called out to Spock his voice low and lusty.  
  
Behind him Spock shivered, his rhythm faltering.  He pressed his mouth to Jim's ear whispering to him.  "Such a pretty little whore, with your pretty whore mouth, making pretty whore sounds. It's almost too much."

Jim's smile widened. He pushed back into Spock's thrusts. "Glad you approve," He grunted out.  They fell into a rhythm again and Spock soon reached down taking Jim's cock in his hand.   Jim's mouth stretched into a wide O  as Spock started to pump it.  Watching Jim in the mirror, Spock smiled and without breaking his rhythm he bit into Jim's shoulder as he started to cum.  
  
Jim could not keep his eyes open as Spock's teeth tore into his flesh. The pain mixed with the feel of being jerked off was just enough to push him over the edge and Jim inhaled sharply as he too came.  After a few more erratic pumps, Spock pulled out of Jim and staggered, falling back down on the toilet.  
  
He rolled the condom off and let it drop into a tiny trash can near the commode.  Jim was still leaning on the sink, his breathing ragged and his legs weak.  From behind him, he heard.  "Jim. Come here."  Inhaling deeply, Jim pushed off the sink, staggered a bit before regaining his balance and turned to face his customer.  
  
Spock was sprawled before him, sitting on the toilet like he was the emperor of Rome. He lifted one arm and catching Jim's hand, he pulled him down on top of him.  Jim graceless toppled on top of his customer and then tried to arrange himself in a better position o the man's lap.

  
Spock's arms went around Jim's body, cradling his lower back and buttocks.  Jim though keep his hands close to his own body. Spock frowned. Taking one of Jim's hands in his own,  Spock placed it on his shoulder, before replacing his own hand to Jim's backside. Jim took the hint and placed his other arm around Spock's neck.  
  
In turn Spock gave Jim the tiniest of smiles and pulled him closer so that their bodies touched and Jim could feel Spock's breath on his face.  "Well this is nicer than being thrown out into the hallway," Jim said a trace of humor in his voice.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "That can still be arranged if you so like?" Jim hurriedly shook his head. "No I thought not," Spock said and he let out s sound that might have been a laugh.  Jim frowned and tried to pull back, not enjoying being made fun of.

"So what, you want cuddle this time, is that it?" He asked

Spock pulled Jim tighter to him and  shook his head. "No. That is not it. Actually, I have a proposal for you." It was Jim's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposal?' Jim asked warily. 

Spock's eyes seemed to light up from the inside. "One that I think you will enjoy. I say we clean ourselves and discuss it over a glass of wine, hmm?"  
  
Jim stared at his customer for a long time considering his options. A part of him told him to demand his payment and go the fuck home. That there was something seriously off about this guy, but there was another part of Jim that was mesmerized by those dark eyes, the commanding voice and the strong hands placed on his back and ass.  "Okay. I'm all ears."  
  
This earned him almost a full smile from his customer.  "I thought so," Spock said before placing both hands on Jim's buttocks, standing up and carrying Jim to the nearby shower.  As they showered together Jim watched his client, getting the impression that he might have bitten off more than he can chew.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright rays of morning tried their best to break though the blackout curtains, but to no avail so when Jim finally woke up at eleven am it was just as dark in the room as it had been the night before at eleven pm.   He sat up wincing at the aches in his body and peered over the bed at the clock that rested on the night stand.  Seeing that it was an hour before noon Jim swore, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Despite being a "gentleman of the night", as Bones had once called him, Jim was a morning person. He liked to be up no later than eight am, and that was sleeping in, make a pot of coffee, have breakfast and read the news paper. It was surprising how discussing current events with a client can help them feel at ease enough with you so you can do your job.

Jim removed his hands from his face and looked over at the empty side of the bed, otherwise known as Spock's side.  It was rumpled and covers tossed back almost on Jim. He vaguely remembered the alarm going off earlier that morning. It had been one of those that played chimes and gradually got louder the longer it was left on. Spock had let the sound increase to the point where the neighbors might started to complain before he reached out a languid arm to shut it off.

 Then rolling over, he pressed his mouth to Jim's.  Jim remembered that he had somewhat responded and in a sleepily haze had been content to kiss back.  When the kiss broke Jim got to see Spock first  thing in the morning, his hair a mess, his  face still slack from sleep and a lazy smile on his lips.  It was something Jim would not forget in a hurry. With another quick peck, Spock was out of the bed and out of the room.

Last thing Jim heard before he drifted back to sleep, was Spock saying something about calling around lunch.  Now Jim looked at the clock and wondered when lunch was for Spock. He frowned and then shrugged figuring that he would find out when Spock called. He rose from the bed and after a pause to stretch he marched out of the bedroom toward the all too familiar bathroom to shower.

As he washed, Jim thought about his current situation and  how he came to waking up in his client's bed. It had been two weeks since he had seen Spock and had discussed Spock's proposal.

They had sat on the cream colored sofa, both fresh from the shower sipping wine. Spock had placed himself on the sofa so that his back rested against the arm, feet on the cushion, his knees up. He had only put his dress slacks back on, so Jim could see the hair on his chest curl as it dried.

Jim had placed himself with his legs under him leaning slightly away from his customer. He kept taking sips from his glass and soon his face was flushed. Spock lifted one foot and nudged Jim with it.

"I would like to make you an offer, a business deal that should benefit us both," Spock said as his toes found their way under Jim's shirt. Jim shifted his weight a little moving away from Spock's wandering foot. This just made Spock smile his tight little smile.

"Are you still interested or should I just pay you and send you on your way?"

Jim turned his head toward his customer. "Alright, what is this deal you are offering?"

Spock sat up and placed his glass on the coffee table . "This is the deal. I have... needs and you seem to fill them very well. I would to be your customer exclusively. You tend to me and me alone. In return you will be kept."

"Kept?" Jim said his voice incredulous.

Spock nodded slowly. "Indeed. As part of the deal you will live here with me. You can have whatever you like, come and go as you see fit, and do as you please, just so long as you take no other clients and you fulfill your duties to me."

Jim stared at Spock unsure of his words.  Finally he asked, "What's the catch?" 

Spock raised one of his arched eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Licking his lips Jim repeated his question. "What's the catch? You cannot just sit there and tell me that you're going let me just move in here and all I have to do is let you fuck me."

"That _is_ what I am telling you. Whether you choose to accept it is up to you.  As I said there are conditions. You will come when you are called and do as you are told, but you will be given total freedom aside from the tasks that you perform for me. Of course, I do require that you get tested before we make anything final."

"Tested? Fair enough. I assume you will give the same courtesy?" Jim's eyes bore into Spock's dusky stare. 

Without missing a beat Spock answered, "Of course." 

Jim nodded and finished off his wine.  "How long we talking here?" He asked

"Till I ask you to leave," Spock stated. 

"That doesn't sound fair. What happens to me if one day you just up a toss me out?" Jim demanded.

Spock leaned towards Jim. "I will not just up and toss you out. I will give you notice. You will have time to gather your belongings and find a suitable place to go. I will even provide the necessary funding to make your transition as smooth as possible."

Jim turned and stared at the far wall. He heard Spock change his position on the sofa, so he did not jump when he felt an arm go around his shoulders.  Jim closed his eyes as Spock pressed his mouth to his ear. "What do you say?"

Turning his head to face his client, Jim scraped his teeth over his lower lips and nodded.  "I say you have a deal."

The next day Jim set out to the local clinic and told them to run every test they had. He had paid for the tests with the money Spock had paid him the night before. Two weeks later he was standing in Spock's foyer holding the bill of good health watching Spock's pleased expression. 

Then in a blink of an eye, Spock produced his own test results while pulling out his phone. In the matter of a couple hours he had called movers that would show up at Jim's place first thing in the morning, his credit card company to add Jim as authorized user, called Jim's land lord and negotiated terminating Jim's lease.  Apparently all it took was a large sum of money.

Once finished he handed to an astonished Jim a key ring with one single key on it. "You will need this. I can't have you leaving without locking up first." And that was that.

Now Jim, showered and dressed, stood at the edge of the bed he shared with a man who he barely knew and was beginning to wonder if had been such a good idea. At the time it was an awesome idea and had remained so for two weeks.  He wouldn't have to look for customer's, because he was tied to one exclusively and that customer was going to let him do as he please just long as he still got his rocks off.

He no longer had to live in his crappy little apartment, he no longer had to worry about paying the light bill, or making rent. It would all be taken care of for him. What was there not to want?

But Jim also wondered what would his client expect from him now that he lived under his roof and slept in his bed? Other than being snarky and dominate, Jim knew nothing about Spock. He did learned  that his client had a fiancée which had surprised him.

When Jim asked why Spock need him if he already had someone, Spock had merely replied that she was an attorney in another state. Because of their conflicting schedules and the distance they did not have the time to be together, but that was nothing Jim needed to be concerned about.  Another thing Jim learned was that apparently Spock's  wealth came from being one the best divorce attorneys in the state. Other than these little bits of info there didn't seem to be much to Spock.

As Jim thought he took the time to peer around the bedroom and noticed that unlike the rest of the apartment this room looked like someone lived here. Like really lived there and  use the room  on a regular basis.  Unlike every other room in the apartment which seemed to be set up for show. Hell when Jim had been walking through the place last night he noticed that there was dust in the dining room

He remember turning to Spock and asking, "don't you eat in here?"

There had been something in Spock's face that Jim could not read before it was wiped away with a roll of the eyes and a sardonic, "Does it matter?" After that Spock had grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him into the bedroom. Spock had not been gentle, so it had been no surprise that Jim had woken up sore.

Jim shook his head and inhaled deep. It would not due to dwell on things that he could not understand at least not now. He would wait and get more information. Then if things still seemed too weird, he would pack his things and stay with Bones till he could get back on his feet.

Having quelled his worries, Jim noticed that it was almost noon and he was hungry. At the prospect of food he smiled and bounded his way into the kitchen excitement pouring off him. Jim loved to cook and in his tiny apartment  with its broke stove that only had one working burner, he never really got to stretch out his culinary muscles. Now Jim could only just image the things he would make in a kitchen like the one Spock had. 

He dashed in to the room almost sliding on the floor, before stopping in front of the refrigerator.  It was one of those massive ones with the double doors and the bottom freezer.  Taking a handle in each hand he threw open the door to see what he would cook for his breakfast.

Slowly Jim's smile faded and his hands slipped from the handles. He stared in disappointment and confusion at the scene before him. The fridge was all but empty.  Inside sat a stick of butter, some cheese and half a bottle of wine.

Jim shut the door of the refrigerator and opened the freezer compartment.  Nothing.  As the freezer shut, Jim ran his hand through his hair and mouthed out the words, "what the fuck?" On a hunch he turned to a cabinet and looked inside. Barren selves stared back at him. He tried another cabinet. This time he was surprised to find plastic plates and bowls. The cabinet next to it held three wine glasses and the one next to it contained to Jim horror condensed tomato soup and Spaghetti-O's.

Jim shut that last cabinet door and leaned against the counter top.   He clicked his tongue in thought and then leaned over the trash compactor. Opening it, Jim found it was full used plastic bowls and empty soup cans.

Jim slumped against the counter and peered around the room. He thought about everything he knew so far about Spock.  Nice suits, fancy car, classy apartment with a gourmet kitchen, but said Kitchen was empty save for disposable dishes and canned food stuff.  Weren't wealthy people supposed to eat high priced cheese and organic homemade everything.

 He shook his head and realized  that part of what he would be doing today was buying groceries.  Jim had never liked Spaghetti-O's and wasn't about to start just, because that was what Spock had in his kitchen.  Then something else came to Jim. He started going through the other cabinets and sighed as he realized he would need to buy kitchen utensils, because other than a frying pan and small sauce pan, Spock did not own anything to cook with. Hell while he was out he might as well buy something for them to eat off of too.

"Well, it looks like I have a big day ahead of me. Better make at couple cups of coffee and I'll get food on the way to the store." It was then that Jim realized nowhere in his exploration had he seen a coffeepot.  "Fuck. I guess I will pick up a cup of coffee too while I'm out."

Jim stomped back to bathroom to brush his teeth, grabbed his wallet out of the bedroom, which contained Spock's credit card, and slipped on his flip flops. He stopped to look down at himself before he left and he figured that the ratty shirt with the faded jeans made him look hip,(isn't this what the in-crowd was wearing these days?). Opening the door to the apartment,  Jim set off in search of breakfast and much much more.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jim had told his friend Bones about the arrangement with Spock, the older man had laughed, coughing cigarette smoke as he did so.  "Aww shit son. You get to live out a real life Julia Robert's movie. Lemme know when he takes you to the opera. I wanna see you in that pretty dress."

Jim had punched Bones in the arm, calling him a few choice words. He had said to his friend that this was not a movie, he was real person and did not have a fucking heart of gold, thank you very much. Jim had not appreciated Bone's comparison, but after the day he just had, he was starting to see the connection.

Mainly the connection was just about everywhere he went, he was treated like crap. The snotty girl behind the counter at the Panra bread had given him the stink eye and blew a bubble in his face with her gum while he attempted to order his food. Now Jim knew this would have been the part of the movie where Julia would have run off crying.  Jim though did not run from bitchy little snots whose only job was to take his order and get him a cup of coffee.

So he went off. In his ratty t-shirt and faded jeans, his hair a mess because he kept running his hands through and pulling it in his frustration, he went clean off.  Then he demanded her manger and when the man showed up, all wide wireframe glasses and hunched shoulders, Jim proceeded to list off every offence the girl had given and wanted them to pay for his coffee.  He then whipped out Spock's black card and slapped on the counter, announcing the restaurant at large he would pay for the rest of his meal with that.

After the manger goggled for good five seconds, he made lil' miss bitch face take her brake. Then with all the charm the man could muster, which wasn't much, but Jim applauded he effort, he  took the rest of Jim's order and bought the food to Jim's table while Jim drank his free coffee.

The grocery store hadn't been much better, but at least the undercover security team hadn't actually approached Jim directly and they had  seemed to be content to let him shop in peace. They just patiently  waited till they could catch him stealing. When he pushed his buggy up to the register and paid for every item in his cart, Jim actually saw the looks on disappointment on the two men's faces.

Later on, Jim figured that he really only had himself to blame. He had wanted to buy things that Spock wouldn't be ashamed of having in his kitchen, which is why he had decide to go to the fancy shop that only sold high-quality, organic and  often from overseas items. After it was all said and done, he should have just gone to the Wal-Mart, where he knew where everything was and he would have been one of the better dressed patrons. He could have sworn that the boy ringing him up had laughed at his clothes, the bastard.

Much to Jim's relief not every place he went to had it out for him. The sales women at the Macy's had been very helpful and kind, because let's face it, those old birds work off commissions and all they knew was a blue-eyed cutie was asking to see their casual china selection,(the idea of casual china had made Jim giggle). Plus he also needed a set of pots and pans with matching lids, baking dishes, (yes, those nice ceramic white ones will due), utensils, flatware, (why yes, that pattern will go great with the dishes), stem ware, (that just happen to match the flatware), and oh yes a nice coffee pot.

Getting everything up the to the apartment had been a nightmare, but standing in the now fully stocked kitchen, Jim beamed as he took a sip of freshly made coffee from a cute mug that was part of the set of dishes he bought.  He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to five.  While he had been out, Spock had called him and left a message.

Of course Jim at the time had been in the Macy's getting the sales lady to show him her favorite flatware sets. He felt bad about missing Spock's call, but he didn't worry too much about it.  What was on his mind though was food and now he had the means, Jim was going to cook a gourmet meal for his and Spock's dinner.  He finished his coffee and with a girly sound he threw open the refridgetor doors.  He pulled items and set about cooking, a huge grin on his face.

 

*****

Jim sat in the dining room when he heard the door to the apartment open and shut.  He finished chewing the bite he had in his mouth before he called out, "Spock, is that you?"  He did not receive a reply right away, just the sound of footsteps moving across the floor through the kitchen.  It matter of a few seconds Spock stood in the doorway for the dining room his face like thunder clouds.

"Where were you?" He asked. Jim stopped moving his fork halfway to his mouth.  He slowly set the fork down on his plate and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Hey Umm, I'm sorry that I missed your call, but I was out and..."

"Out where?" Spock demanded. Jim licked his lips and inhaled trying to ignore that Spock just spoke over top of him. 

"I was out shopping that's all. You said that I could come and go as I liked."  Suddenly Spock was stand right next to his chair, his dark eye boring down on him. Jim fought the urge to squirm under that gaze.  

"I did say that, but I also said that you were answer when you were called for.  I was okay with you not answering the phone, but the fact that you neglected to call me back is rude and I will not stand for it."

 Jim rolled his eyes knowing that he was pushing his luck, but Spock's stance was grating his nerves.  "Look, I'm sorry. I just got caught up with what I was doing. By the time I got back here with everything and put it all away, I was tired and hungry, so I made dinner." Jim gestured to his plate.

"I made you some too. It's in the oven keeping warm," Jim added his voice a little softer.  He looked into Spock's face and for moment it softened with confusion, before stare hardened again. 

"You need to understand something." Spock leaned down so that he was nose to nose with Jim.  "You need to understand why you are here. It is not to go shopping. It is not play house maid and cook for me. It is for one reason and that is to suck my cock when I tell you to."

Jim met Spock's stare and he swallowed before he said, "Did you want me to do that now or can I finish eating first?"  The silence following was deafening.  The two of them were locked in icy stares. Then there was a sound from Spock. It was a growl. Spock took up the plate in front of Jim and threw it at the wall.

Jim gapped at Spock and started to say something, but before he knew what was happening he was being jerked out his chair by his collar and thrown against the table. The edge hit him just below the ribs knocking the air form his lungs.  He fought to refill them, but Spock pressed his weight into Jim's back, pushing the table edge deeper into his body keeping him from inhaling deep enough.

The room started to swim and Jim flailed his arms to fight Spock off, but that was not to be. Spock grabbed one arm and then other. He positioned them so that the wrists crossed just behind Jim's neck.   Holding them there with one hand Spock took his other hand and shoved the loop of his tie into Jim's mouth and around his head and arms.

The loop was pulled tight. With both hand's Spock worked quickly to knot the ends so that the tie held Jim's arms in place.  Jim felt Spock's hand travel their way down to the front of his pants.  He let out a grunt as they were pulled down.  He felt the fabric of Spock's pants rub against his skin making Jim shiver.

There was another growl from Spock as he lifted himself off of Jim and stood behind him.  "Now you are going to learn your place."  With that Jim gasped as Spock's hand connected with his buttocks.   No sooner had the hand left his stinging skin before it was back. There was loud smack and then another and another.

Jim whimpered and tried to move but Spock had placed his free hand between Jim's shoulder blades pinning him to the table. Over and over Spock spanked Jim each hit just a hard as the last.  Jim shut his eyes as tears stared to form and his face burned with humiliation.

Below his waist was another story. After the third or four hit Jim's penis started to get hard to where he had a full on erection. He was breathing heavy through gag and his whimpers were turning into moans.  He felt the moment building and he knew that if it happened, Spock would probably lose it.

It did not matter and soon Jim felt every muscle in his body tense and release as he started to cum.  He gave a soft cry as he did and as his balls contracted to push out his semen, he was aware that Spock had paused. The was a rustle and Spock's face was soon looking into Jim's

"Did you just cum?" He asked quietly. Jim stared into that impassive face, his breath stuck in his throat.  Spock narrowed his eyes. "You did, didn't you? You filthy little slut." Jim started as Spock grabbed him up by the collar again and dragged him out of the dining room into the adjoining kitchen.

Spock flung Jim down on to the tiled floor and started throwing cabinets open.  He looked into each one, peering at the stacks of dishes and rows of glasses.  He took a plate in his hand and held it up to Jim's face.  "This is what you did today? You spent my money on dishes. How cute. The whore tried to make himself into a housewife."

Then without changing his expression he threw down the dish. Jim flinched as the plate shattered on impact. Spock took up another dish and continued talking.

"Did I ask for you to do this? No!" The plate went shoring past Jim's head and it crashed into the wall. 

"I meant it when I said you could do any you pleased, but not be stupid with my money."  Spock slung dishes as he spoke, never raising his voice, never taking his eyes off Jim.

Jim huddled in the center of the floor, trying to avoid being hit with the ceramic shards as they flew. He stared wide eyed as Spock was suddenly on him, lifting him up on his knees.  Spock's dark eyes stared down at him their expression unreadable.  With his free hand he stroked Jim's cheek softly as if they were sharing at tender moment and he hadn't been throwing dishes at him.

"You will learn your place," Spock whispered softly.  He pulled the one hand way from Jim's face and started to undo his pants. He released his hold Jim long enough pull his briefs down, exposing his full erection.  Taking Jim's hair in one hand, he dug his fingers around the tie loop in Jim's mouth. He  pulled it out and settled it back around Jim's eyes.

Jim winced and whined at the cloth over his eyes being  too tight. "Spock, please. I'm sorry, please don't," He whimpered.  His pleas were answered with a "shhh" and he felt the velvet soft skin of Spock's penis rub his cheek.

It moved over his skin before it was popped into his mouth.  It went all the way to the back of Jim's throat and he had fight his gag reflex.  Above him he heard Spock moan. Both hands entwined into Jim's hair as Spock slowly fucked  Jim's mouth.  Jim rocked on his knees in rhythm with Spock letting out small moans for his own, hating the enjoyment he was getting from this.

Spock increased his pace, his moans turning to grunts and in Jim's mouth he grew even harder. Jim sucked each thrust savoring the taste, relishing each time he was shoved nose first into Spock's pubic hair.  Then there was a hiss from Spock and he pulled out of Jim's mouth completely.  

"Open your mouth, Jim." Jim did so knowing what was coming but when the hot slick wetness hit his face he still was not prepared for it. He jumped a little and moaned as his face was soon covered in Spock's semen.

Spock released his hold on Jim's hair, letting Jim fall back on his heels. Jim slumped on the floor the slick mess on his face cooling and becoming sticky as it started to dry.  Jim felt Spock's hands around his head again this time untying the knot binding his wrists to the back his neck.  The loop loosened and Jim lowered his arms the sudden movements making them ache.

 As his blood started to flow again pins and needle flooded his arms. He rubbed them gently not looking up at Spock.  He didn't want to, but when Spock spoke his name his head gave involuntary jerk towards the sound his voice. 

Jim saw Spock, still wearing his blazer and vest of his suit over his white button down, but his pants were down around his ankles covering his leather loafers, his black briefs just at mid-thigh.  He was leaning against the counter breathing heavily. He was peering at Jim once again his expression unreadable.

"Jim," Spock said again.  "Go clean yourself up," He said in normal tones. 

"What?" Jim almost didn't understand, too shocked at what just happened.  Jims watched as Spock shut his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"Go wash up. I will take care of this mess here." Before Jim could respond, Spock opened his eyes and in a more forceful tone said, "Go."

Jim did not hesitate that time. He stood on shaky legs, pulled up his pants and managed his way out of the kitchen, moving around the broken dishes on the floor.  He made his way into the bathroom and avoided the mirror as he washed his face and hair in the sink.

Drying his face Jim came to a decision. He stormed into the bedroom and picked up his duffle bag, still full with his clothes and few books, the only thing he really brought from his old place. "Fuck that crazy asshole," Jim muttered to himself as he changed his shirt to one that was not covered in spunk.   He made his way out of the room and flounced down the hall towards the door.

As he passed the kitchen, he heard the clink clank of Spock sweeping up the plates. He also heard Spock swear and scramble after him.  "Where are you going?" Spock demand as Jim stopped at the door to slip on his shoes.

"Uh, away from you and your crazy ass. I knew that this was a bad idea, but I went with it anyways and this is what happened. No, I'm not putting up with it, so good bye.  I would pay you back for the dishes but you broke most of them, so fuck you."

Jim reached for the door knob when Spock grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.  Spock pushed Jim into the door, their bodies so close that their mouth almost touched.  Jim squirmed under Spock's hold. "What you doing? Let me go," He grunted.

"Please stay." Spock barely spoke above a whisper and Jim almost did not hear him. Jim stopped thrashing and stared at Spock hard.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You pull that crap and now you are going to ask me not to go? Oh that is rich. Fuck you."

Jim started struggling again, but Spock just pushed into him harder.  "Jim, I apologize for my actions and words. My behavior was unacceptable. I ask that you stay and forgive me." 

Jim looked into Spock's face and saw nothing but sencerty there and he scowled shaking his head.  Spock looked away for a moment and licked his lips. Then he  turned back to Jim and leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Jim's ear. 

"I may be the bad guy in this drama, but don't let on like you are the victim. You thoroughly enjoyed your treatment," He whispered.

Jim shut his eyes so he would not have to see Spock's face, because he knew that it would be mocking him.  He was right. Jim had enjoyed it and he hated himself for it, but what was worse,  he wanted more.   Jim started to shake  from shame and he felt Spock cup his face with both hands.

"Jim." One word was all it took to get Jim to open his eyes again.  Spock stared at him. The expression was loaded with lust and caring, making Jim's knees weak. He swallowed hard before he spoke. 

"Okay. I'll stay."

Jim watched as Spock exhaled and gave him a tiny upturn of his lips. "Excellent. Please go put your things way and take a shower. I will finish up here and join you in the bedroom." Jim said nothing, but nodded as Spock stood back to let Jim walk past him.

Jim did as he was told, putting his duffle bag back by the closet. He then unpacked clean lounge pants and showered. He washed on autopilot not understanding why he didn't leave, why he was staying. The only  thing was, he did understand why and it scared him.

Once clean, dried and dressed, he made his way back into the bedroom. He crawled into the bed and waited for Spock.  He heard the door bell ring and Spock talk with someone. After that Spock came into the bedroom with two full white plastic bags.

He set them down on the floor and proceeded to undress.  Stripped down to his underwear, he crawled into the bed lifting the bags into his lap.  He started to lay out items from the two bags onto the bed and Jim saw that it was take out.

"What is this?" Jim asked.  Spock paused in his work and gave Jim a sideways glace.

"It is food. I feel bad for ruining your dinner, so I bought some Chinese." He started setting stuff out again. "I did not know what you would like, so I purchased several different things."

 Jim peered at the growing assortment of white takeout boxes.  "Oh, um thank you," He muttered while Spock gave him a soft quirk of the lips.  Once he had empty both bags, Spock handed Jim a set of chopsticks and turned on the T.V. that sat on the dresser against the opposite wall. He fidgeted with some buttons on the remote in his hands going through a series of menus before a program started.

On the screen the words Lawrence Kansas came up followed by the text 22 years ago. He watched as a night scene unfolded on a white two story and a lovely blonde woman saying good night to her son.  Jim looked from the screen to Spock, who had set down the remote and picked up one of the takeaway boxes filled with lo mien.  Spock turned his face to Jim and paused the show just as the dad came in. 

"It is about two brothers who hunt monsters because how their mom died when they were both young. It is good, or at least entertaining. Have you not seen it before?"

Jim shook his head wondering who this Spock was and where was the snarky one that peered down his nose at Jim as he tried to get into his pants. Not that he didn't like this Spock but...

"You should eat something," Spock said cutting into Jim's thoughts.  Jim looked at his choices and picked a box at random. He pulled back the flaps and smiled, "Oh sesame chicken."   As Jim dug into the food, Spock watched on pleased,  un-pausing the program.

 Jim watched the show  and started to see the appeal or at least saw that the two main characters were played by two very attractive young men, even if the one playing the younger brother was kind of thin with a sad hair cut. Spock seemed to read Jim's mind, because he suddenly said, "The youngr brother gets better looking in later seasons."

Jim nodded. After two more episodes and eating their fill, Spock gathered everything up and put all the food away. He came back to the bed and slid under the covers pulling Jim towards him as he shut off the T.V. and the light.  "I'm off tomorrow, so we can go out and replace the dishes I broke"  He said suppressing a yawn.

Jim looked up at Spock from where he had buried his head in the crook of Spock's arm. "Really?"  He asked and Spock nodded his eyelid heavy with sleep.

"Yes. As I was cleaning up the broke pieces, I really looked at them and found the pattern quite lovely. It was then that I was remorseful about my actions. We will replace them and while we are out, we will buy you some new clothes."

"I don't need clothes," Jim said pouting.  Spock sighed in the dark.

"Yes, you do. I have seen your wardrobe and what you did not wear to your job, is completely ragged and unfit to wear. Besides you do not seem to own any underwear and we must remedy that."

"Never need underwear..." Jim muttered. Spock held Jim to him tightly.

"Well you do now. If you are good, I will reward you."   As Spock spoke Jim nuzzled in to the thick hair on Spock's chest murmuring to himself.

 Half alseep he asked, "What kind of reward?" 

He could almost hear Spock's smile as he answered, "You will have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks ago Jim's idea of shopping was looking into store front window while on the job and thinking, _that would be nice to have._ Even in the times before that he had never had the luxury of just buying something because he could. When he had walked into the Macy's the day before and realized he could have whatever he wanted, he didn't think about, because if he had stopped to think about he would have panicked.  Like he was doing that right at that second.

"Breathe, Jim. Breathe," He muttered to himself as he and Spock rode the escalator up to the second level of the mall. Beside him Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jim took a deep breath and smiled giving Spock a once over. He marveled at Spock for a second. When Spock had come out of the bedroom dressed, Jim had almost dropped his toast, as Spock’s idea of casual was one of his white button ups with the sleeves half rolled up, one of his suite vests, paired with faded denim jeans, and black loafers. It had taken Jim all of a good five minutes to stop staring and even now he found Spock to striking. He swallowed his panic before he answered.

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" The look on Spock's face told Jim that he did not believed him.

"We can come back later and do this you know?"

"No, you owe me new dishes!" Jim blurted out and the two old ladies that were standing in front of them turned around to stare. They turned back around when Spock gave them a very pointed look before he turned said look on Jim.

"I owe _you_ dishes," He said his eyes narrowing slightly.  They had reached the top of the escalator and stepped off. Jim ducked his head, running his hand through his hair as he  stepped over to one side, away from the flow of traffic. Spock followed and placed himself right in Jim's space.

Jim peered into the dark eyes. "Yeah. I mean that's how I see it."

Spock tilted his head. "It was my money," He said matter a factly.   Jim pursed his lips.

"Yeah, well you said I could have what I wanted. I wanted dishes. I bought dish, nice ones I might add, and you broke them.  Therefore you owe _me_ dishes."  Jim crossed his arms over his chest in triumph as Spock lowered his head in shame.

"I said I was sorry," Spock said not looking at Jim.

"I know and I agreed to stay with you, but you still owe me dishes." Jim stood waiting a moment as Spock lifted his head to look at him again. Jim still could not understand his client and he was being to think that Spock did not understand himself, but Jim had decided that morning in the shower that if was going to stick around he was going make Spock work with him not the other way around. So far Spock was not fighting him, but Jim was curious to see how far he could push him.

"Very well. Let us go and purchase _your_ dishes, "Spock said taking Jim by the hand, leading him towards the Macy's.  Jim smiled and made happy little sound that caused Spock turn to look at him with an amused expression on his face.

"It does not take much to make you happy does it?" he said.

"You'd be surprised, "Jim answered and Spock shook his head.  Inside the store Jim took the lead, actually dragging Spock to the housewares department.  At the sight of the dishes, glasses, and appliances Jim grinned and pulled Spock's arm harder as he picked up his pace. Behind the counter by the china was the same lady that helped him before.

She looked up and smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening. "Well, well.  Hello again. I didn't think I would see you anytime soon."

Jim returned the older lady's smile excitement pouring off him. "Hey you remember me!" This made the sale woman chuckle.

"Well of course I do darling. It's not every day that young men come in and buy the whole department.  Did you manage to get everything home okay?"

Jim continued to grin. "I did, but my," and here he turned to look at Spock, who was frowning, "roommate broke all my dishes. So, he promised to buy me news ones -- and the matching tea set."

"Matching teas set?" Spock hissed and Jim nodded emphatically.

"Yes, matching tea set," Jim replied still smiling as he turned back the sale lady.

The sales lady looked from one to the other and with a shrug of her shoulders said, "Do wanna go ahead and purchase it all now or will you doing some more shopping?"

"We'll pay now, but could you hold everything till we're ready to leave, "Jim said. Behind him Spock sputtered.

"Sure thing, darling," the sales lady said as she started scanning barcodes from a sheet on her counter.  Jim felt a tug on his arm and turned to Spock who was looking put out.

"You do not even drink tea," He said and Jim shrugged, handing the sale lady Spock's credit card.

"Then I guess I will have to start,"  Jim said with a wink and there was a chuckle from the sale woman.  Both Jim and Spock turned to look at her and she smiled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh don't mind me boys.  I'm just laughing, because you remind me of me and my husband when we first got married.  I take you two haven't lived together long? Jim looked back at Spock, who had turned pale and turned back to the sale lady.

"Just moved in two days ago," Jim said charm oozing out of his pours.

"Aww, that's sweet.  Well, here you go boys. Here is your card back and this is your receipt. When you're ready, hand this whoever is behind the counter and they will give your things. I hope you boys have a great rest of your day."

Jim took the receipt and the card. "Thank you so much and you have a great day yourself.  C'mon Spock. You promised me new clothes."  With that Jim bounded away from the counter, pulling Spock behind him. He heard Spock mutter a goodbye as they moved down the main aisle of the store. Suddenly Spock pulled back on Jim's grasp and to the side. Jim stared into the annoyed expression, once again thrust his chin out in defiance.

Spock leaned in closed. "A tea set? I said I replace the dishes, but a tea set?"

"I wanted the matching tea set," Jim said tone snotty.  Spock stared at him and Jim saw that there was vain pulsing in his forehead.

"Fine, "Spock said after a few seconds and he turned away from Jim.  He marched off back to the main aisle of the store and Jim watched him go, before taking a look around him. He was struck with an idea.

"Hey, we're in the ladies department. Cool."  And he bounded off leaving Spock behind.  He moved around the racks of clothes till he found what he was looking for.  He smiled mischievously as he spotted an island stand and approached it. He was picking through items on it when Spock came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Spock said trying to keep his voice down.  Jim turned around to face him, a pair red lacy panties stretched out between both hands.

"You said I need underwear," He stated and watched Spock's eyes widen with alarm.

"I did, but this is too much and you know it. Now put those down or so help me..."

"So help you what, Spock?" Jim got right into Spock's face and they stood nose to nose for what seemed forever, neither blinking, when a voice broke the tension.

"Umm, do you gentlemen need help with something?" Jim turned from Spock a saw  young brown haired girl looking  for all the world like she wanted to anywhere else, but right there.

"Yes," Jim said before Spock could open his mouth. He held up the panties and with his most sincere expression said, "Do you think these will fit, or should I go up a size?"

The girl to her credit only gapped for a second before answering, "You might wanna go a size up, because those run small."  Jim smiled and nodded his thanks, before turning back to the stand where he had picked the underwear from. The girl smiled and dashed off before anything else was said.

"Why are you doing this?" Spock asked as Jim pawed through the satiny and lacey garments.

"Don't know what you mean," Jim replied as he picked a pair of green satin briefs. Spock moved around from behind Jim and gripped his wrist. The pressure shocked Jim and he winced.

"Yes, you do. Answer me," Spock said his voice cold.   Jim looked down at Spock's hand and then back to up to Spock's face.

"Let go of me," Jim said his voice just as cold as Spock's.  Spock released Jim's wrist and stepped back.

"Very well.  I will leave you buy what you want. I will meet you by the fountain on the lower level when you are ready to leave." And with that Spock turned on his heel left. Jim watched him go and for moment thought of going after him, but he decided against it.

He was making a point, or at least he thought he was and that point was Spock was not going to bully him.  So, Jim turned back to the underwear and picked several pieces that he liked before making his way to the menswear to buy actual clothes, including two packs of designer boxer briefs.

After purchasing everything and picking up his dishes, Jim wished that Spock hadn't left him, if for no other reason than he needed help carrying everything. He was not feeling guilty about acting like a brat or so he told himself as he slowly made his way down to the first floor of the mall.

When Jim arrived at the fountain Spock was sitting on bench, contentedly watching people go past him.  When Jim caught his eye Spock stood and lifted a handful of shopping bags by his feet.  Jim frowned as he approached.

"What did you buy?" He asked trying to peer into the bags. Spock shifted them behind him with one hand while taking some of Jim's bag from him.

"You will see when we get home," Spock answer and Jim huffed, but said nothing else as they moved toward the exit. The ride home was silent and Jim wondered again if he hadn't pushed a little too hard, but he refused to be the first to break. Spock was the one at fault, even though he apologized and technically Jim accepted said apology, but that wasn't the point...  Or maybe it was. Jim wasn't sure anymore.

Once back in the apartment Jim went about putting away his clothes as Spock placed the dishes, (and matching tea set) into the kitchen.  It wasn't long before Spock was standing behind Jim in the bedroom his breath blowing into Jim's ear.

"Did you actually buy those red panties?" Spock asked his voice low. Not turning around Jim nodded. There was a sigh and Spock said, "Do you want to know what I purchased?" Jim nodded again.

"Put on the panties and I will show you."  Jim turned around and saw Spock with a tiny smirk on his lips. Jim thought about telling him to fuck off, but he realized that Spock was engaging him and if wanted to win this game between them, he would have to play.

"Alight. Turn around and close your eyes."  Spock said nothing, but nodded his head and did as he was told.  Jim swallowed and undressed quickly before pulling the red underwear out of the shopping bag and putting them on. He hopped on the bed and positioned himself on his knees with hands behind his head.

"Okay," He said and when Spock turned his eyes on him, Jim felt his stomach drop. How could he have forgotten that this man could turn him to putty with a look and Jim wobbled on his knees as Spock approached him slowly, a bag in his hand.

"Those are quite pleasing. I must say that I approve of your decision," Spock said his voice mellifluous.

"Well that's nice, since I bought them without caring what you thought." Jim swallowed as Spock narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so? Fair enough." With that Spock set the bag in his hand down and reached into it. His hand came back up with a pair of handcuffs.  He crawled up on the bed behind Jim and first taking one arm and then the other he put the cuffs on him.

Jim frowned, but said nothing as he watched Spock lean down and reach into the bag one more time. He pulled out two items:  A standard viberator and a pack of batteries.  Jim watched as Spock opened the packaging of the viberator and examine it before tearing into the batteries. bSlowly and methodically Spock loaded the batteries into the vibe. He turned his attention to Jim before he shoved Jim down on his face.

"Hey!" Jam exclaimed into the mattress and he felt a hand slap his rear.

"You wanted to know what I bought and I am showing you. Now please be quiet."  Jim tried to lift his head but Spock pushed him back down as he reached over him to grab the lube off the nightstand.  Within seconds Jim felt the lacy underwear being pulled down and the cool wet vibe being pushed into him.

Jim bit his lip as it entered him and was turned on. Spock moved it slowly pulling and pushing in and out of Jim's hole. He twisted it and Jim felt it touch his prostate, making his gasp.

"Excellent," Spock said as he started to move the vibe so that it moved across the gland and Jim shivered. After a beat Jim gasped again as Spock turned the knob on the vibe increasing its speed.  At this point Jim was already hard and he squirmed, panting slightly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Spock asked his voice neutral sounding.  Jim wriggled a bit but kept his mouth shut.  Spock made a thoughtful noise and the speed on the vibe was increased again making Jim moan. He buried his face into the mattress and waited, feeling the moment of his climax build. He was so close.

Spock leaned over him and Jim felt a hand reach under him, gripping the base of his penis. He moaned as his near orgasm was cut off.  He heard a sound from Spock that could have been a laugh, but it didn't matter because Spock moved his hand from Jim's cock and the speed on the vibe was turned up again. This time Jim did not bother to hold back his cry as he moaned openly.  

"You know, this little toy has six speeds built into it. Amazing is it not?" Spock said as Jim started rocking his hips in time with Spock's movement. He was so close...So close. The hand came back and once again gripped the base of his shaft, cutting of his climax.

"Spock," Jim whined.

"You were very ugly today, Jim. I know I was wrong, but you acted spoilt child. Now if you like a good boy and repent your previous actions, I might let you come." Spock's words made Jim's ears burn and he whimpered.

"I'm sorry," He muttered so low that even he almost didn't hear it. The speed on the vibe was turned up once more and he threw back his head off the mattress. He let it fall back as he groaned with need.

"Not good enough, "Spock said and Jim let out a whimper as once again he came close to release, only have Spock pinch the base of his now twitching cock.

"Please, I'm sorry. I was mad but I'm sorry. Please let me come," Jim pleaded and there was a growl from Spock.

"Do you mean it?" He said and Jim attempted to turn head to look over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Oh god yes. I'm so sorry, just let me come and I'll be good. I promise." Suddenly the vibe was gone and Spock was grabbing him by his hair and forcing him on his back.  Jim winced as he landed on his pinned arms and found Spock straddling his chest.

Spock peered down at Jim and then quickly undid the clasp on his jeans. In a matter of seconds Spock's penis was free and being pushed into Jim's mouth.  Jim moaned and closed his eyes as Spock pulled his head up by his hair and roughly fucked his mouth.

"Jim, look at me," Spock commanded and Jim opened his eyes to look up at Spock. Spock's pupils were wide and his mouth open as he panted with each thrust into Jim's mouth.  There was look of adoration that made Jim whimper and Spock threw back his head moaning loudly.  He fucked Jim's mouth harder, faster, muttering to himself and Jim moaned over and over again the feel of being used arousing him almost to the point of climax.  

Suddenly Spock's pulled out of Jim's mouth as he came, his semen shooting over Jim's face.  Unlike the night before Jim closed his eyes smiling and licking the streams as they hit his face.  He felt the last bit of fluid hit his skin and Spock's weight shift off him.

"Stay," Spock said and Jim obeyed. He was thankful he did when he felt the vibe reinserted into his body and turned on as high as it would go. He was even more thankful when he felt Spock's mouth go around his aching cock.

Spock did not waste time drawing out Jim's pleasure but instead sucked hard and fast making Jim come almost at once.  He came hard though and with shout as Spock worked his mouth to suck him dry.    Jim lolled, his whole body slack and satisfied. He opened one eyes and saw Spock kneeling over him.

He opened his mouth to speak when Spock mouth clamped over his and he got a mouthful of his own semen.  He shivered and pushed his tongue into Spock's mouth kissing him hard.   There was low throaty sound from Spock as he returned the kiss. Their mouths locked and their tongues danced over each other as spit and seminal fluid was swapped back in forth to the point that it dripped from the corners of their mouths.

Finally the kiss broke and they stared at each other breathless.  Spock leaned down and nuzzled Jim's face smearing his come on his cheek and Jim could swear that he heard Spock purr. "You are prefect, "Spock muttered and Jim smiled.

"You're just saying that because you jizzed on my face and snowballed me."

"Hmmm, perhaps," Spock said as he moved off the bed and pulled Jim up right.  The cuffs were removed and Spock gently rubbed Jim's arms to get his blood flowing again.  Jim sat on the bed letting Spock fuss over him and laughed when Spock leaned and nuzzled Jim again, smearing more come over his cheeks and into his hair.

"Ugh, you're gross," Jim said in between giggles. Spock's eye lit up and pulling Jim to his feet, he started walking them both out of the bedroom.

"If I am gross, then you are disgusting and we should both shower," Spock answered his tone unusually playful. He pulled Jim into the bathroom and pushed him into the shower.  Jim watched as Spock stripped out of his clothes and soon joined him.

As the water hit his body, so did Spock and for the first half of their shower, the two of them worked on defeating the purpose of the shower. When it was decided that they actually needed to wash, they reluctantly parted from each other, but one would occasionally reach over and touch the other.

Once they were both clean and dry, they returned to the bedroom.  They dressed, and Jim donned a pair of the boxer brief that he purchased.  Spock gave him an apperceive nod before turning of the room to return with a set of clean sheets.

"Will you change the bed clothes, if I heat up leftovers?" He asked with a tilt of his head.  Jim gave a smile and a nod. When Spock returned with the warmed up take out Jim was sitting in the bed, the clean sheets starting the show a few wrinkles from where he got into the bed and made himself comfortable.  
Handing everything over to Jim, Spock joined him in the bed and set about turning on the T.V.  Like the night before they watched the show about the two brothers while they ate, but Jim didn't really pay too much attention to the show. His thoughts were elsewhere. Mainly they were on Spock.

His mind reeled around the dark hair man next to him. He really did not understand him at all, but he was starting to wonder if he wanted to. It seemed that Spock was a puzzle and he did not have enough pieces.  They finished their meal and continued watching T.V. till they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. Once again Spock took everything to the kitchen and when he returned to the bed, he  pulled Jim to him as he turned out the light.

The next morning Jim woke early and slipped out of the bed without waking Spock. He puttered his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.  The, he set about making breakfast. By the time he had finished making it, Spock glided into the kitchen, sliding in behind Jim and placing a Kiss on the back of his neck. Jim smiled as he spooned scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Good Morning to you too," He said and Spock nuzzled him, murmuring a reply. Jim pulled from Spock's hold to fetch toast, placed them on the plate too, and then handed the plate to Spock, who looked at it with one eyebrow raised.

"It's called breakfast, Spock. Most important meal of the day," Jim said teasing. Spock pursed his lips as he looked from the plate to Jim.

"I normally do not have breakfast," He said slowly. Jim shrugged.

"Well,  you're having it this morning. Now go eat," He said and Spock glared at him, but said nothing as he shuffled into the dining room. Jim made his own plate and grabbing a cup of coffee, joined him. He was pleased to see Spock wolfing down the eggs.

"Good?" Jim prompted. Spock looked up from his plate, his expression similar to someone who had just been caught in the act of doing something when they know better.  Spock swallowed the bite in his mouth, carefully setting his fork down on his plate.

"Yes. I am not accustomed to... this," He said lamely. Jim smiled and nodded his head as he sat down at the table.

"You mean real food?  I'm not surprised, Mr. canned tomato soup and spaggetii-o's."  Spock shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Jim watched to see if he would fly off, but instead Spock just picked up his fork. He took another bite of eggs and looked around awkwardly as he chewed.

Finally he said, "I don't know how to cook and I have a very narrow frame of reference when it comes to foods that I have tried and liked."

Jim paused at this revelation. _Well that explains his dietary habits,_ he thought.  "You know Spock, "Jim started, "I love to cook and I would be willing to prepare meals for both of us, but you have to be willing to try whatever I make. Also if you like I can teach you what I know..." Jim let that last bit hang in the air.  
Spock seemed to think about this and then nodded.  Jim beamed, shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Awesome," he said with his mouthful. Spock looked on with barely concealed disgust, but nodded in agreement.  They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Jim gathered the dishes and carried them to the kitchen. He poured another cup of coffee and sipped it pleased as Spock slipped past him. Jim watched him go without comment, but when Spock returned with a large shopping bag, Jim set down his mug and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Spock?" Before him Spock sighed, and held the bag in his hands like it was a life line.

"Jim I wish to discuss yesterday with you," Spock stated and Jim stomach sank.

"Ooooh Okaaay." He said carefully, unsure if Spock was going to go off on him again. He really did not want dishes throw at him again. If that happened, then he really would leave, but not before tying Spock to chair and beating him with a skillet.

"I noticed that you were rather difficult at times and I first I was angry, but later on, after everything I realized that while you behaved badly,  I am not easy to get along with and frankly after how I treated you, I should be grateful that you agreed to stay.  I told you that if you were good I would reward you and I think that you are wonderful, so please accept these."

Spock held out the large bag to Jim and Jim took it gingerly. It was heavy and when he looked in it he could see why. "Fuck. Spock is that a laptop?" Jim blurted out.

Spock nodded and said, "And other items as well."

"Other... Shit" Jim said and he carried the bag out of the kitchen into the living room. He moved to the couch and sat down. He pulled out the box that contained the laptop his blue eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He reached into the bag again and pulled two more boxes. One for a mobile phone, the other for an iPod.

Setting everything down on the sofa, he peered down at them and them up at Spock who had followed Jim out of the kitchen.  "Do you like them?" Spock asked tentatively and Jim could just nodded his answer.

After a few deep breaths Jim stood from the couch and moved close to Spock. He swallowed and spoke.  
"I don't get you," He said and watched as first Spock's eyes widened and then his expression changed as a mental wall went up.

"It's not your job to "get me," He snapped and Jim kicked himself.

" Spock, I didn't mean anything by it, but I'm so confused by you and I think this thing between us..."

"There is _nothing_ between us!" Spock hadn't shouted but he might as well have given the force behind his words.  Jim winced and stepped back.  He watched Spock ball up his fists and readied his body for a bow but it never came instead Spock huffed and stomped out of the room. Jim listened to his footsteps go down the hall and door slam shut.

"Way to go Kirk," Jim muttered to himself as he turned back to the sofa. He took out his new laptop and set about plugging in to a nearby outlet.  While it charged he opened up the box with the mobile phone in it and thumbed through the manual. He then took out the iPod and plugged it into the laptop.

By the time Spock came back out into the living room, dressed and looking like nothing ever happened, Jim had set up his preferences, installed an alternative to iTunes and was buying songs.  He looked up at Spock who stared down at him and for a moment Jim thought that he would say something but Spock turned towards the kitchen.

He came back out a minute later with a plate of toast and was gone again. Jim watched him go. He watched to say something to ask Spock to stay, or follow him. They could crawl back into bed together watch more of that show and snuggle. Jim wanted to take back what he said, but at the same time he wanted to sit Spock down and just talk.  He was starting to figure out one thing about his client. That Spock needed him and it wasn't just for sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? What madness is this?  
> Yes I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I really am, because I know you guys have been waiting patiently for more. This chapter was a bit of pain and I literally rewrote it several times over the last few months.  
> I finally got it the way I wanted it, which is funny because it did not turn out the way I outlined it. So there you go about that. Word of warning though before you dig in. Adding non-con to the warning on the story and this chapter contains violence and asphyxiation.  
> As always this is not beta read, so if you see any mistakes let me know. Thank you guys for hanging in there with me and I hope you enjoy.

It was several days later and Spock had barely spoken a word to Jim. At first, Jim tried to reason with him. He babbled out a million apologizes, but in the end he gave up.

At night, Spock no longer pulled Jim towards him before they slept, nor did they watch T.V. together. Jim would cook and  Spock would eat, but they did so in silence. After the meal Spock dispose of his dishes in the sink and then leave Jim sitting alone at the dinner table. Jim took to confining himself to the kitchen or the living room, while Spock stayed in a back room he had set up as in office.

During the day while Spock was at work, Jim was completely alone and Spock did not bother to call during his lunch or anytime, so Jim would play on his new laptop watching videos on how to cook certain things while listening to music. It was a sad lonely existence and it was from the loneliness that Jim decided to call up his friend Bones.

The older man stared around the apartment his brown eyes scanning every detail, whistling.  "Man. This is swanky as fuck, Jim-bo. All this and a new laptop. I think I need to be finding me a sugar daddy."

Jim popped his head from the kitchen and glared, "He is not a sugar daddy, Bones." Bones gave a laugh, coughing a bit as he did.

"He ain't? Well what do you call it then?" He asked. Jim glared harder at his friend as he came out of the Kitchen with a tray ladened with cookies and tea.

"It's ─ an arrangement, okay?" Jim said as he put down the tray in front of the sofa. Bones eyed the tray and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Look at you, Little Suzy home-maker defending your meal ticket like he's your husband.” Bones smirked and took a second look at the plate of cookies. “Are those peanut butter cookies? Hell yeah." Bones reached for a cookie, but Jim smacked his hand.

"Go wash your hands, asshole," Jim said and Bones stared at him indignantly. After several seconds of Jim staring back, he stood and went off in the direction of the bathroom grumbling under his breath. Jim laughed softly as he passed and took a seat. When Bones came back, hands nicely scrubbed, Jim held out a cup and saucer  to him.

"Since when do you drink tea?" Bones asked taking the cup and saucer. Jim took a sip from his own cup and smiled.

"Ever since I got a pretty tea set to serve tea from." Jim picked up a cookie and took a bite out it, smiling at his friend as Bones sat down with cup in hand. They sat for bit eating and drinking tea when Bones cleared his throat.

"So," He started, "How is this all working out for you?" Jim finished the tea in his cup and set it down on the tray to refill it.

"It's alright, I guess. It started out kinda rough and it's still a little rough, but you know..."

Bones frowned, "What da ya mean, rough?" When Jim didn't answer Bones sat up setting his cup down. "Jim?"

"Nothing, Bones."

Bones narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit. What did he do?" Jim fidgeted and chewed on his lower lip, but said nothing.

"Jim...?" Bones prompted and Jim sighed.

"Okay let me just say that he has apologized and promised to never do it again."

"WHAT!?!" Bones shouted as staring at Jim. "What did he do, Jim?"

With a sigh, Jim answered, "My second night he flipped out on me. He tied me up, spanked me, dragged me out into kitchen, threw dishes at me and skull fucked me." Jim stared down at his hand while he spoke. Bones sat back scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Christ Jim. And you stayed? Why?" Bones tone had gone soft and Jim wished that his friend was still yelling at him. He could deal with people yelling at him. Standing up, he picked up the tray from the table and carried it into the kitchen. Bones followed right behind him.

"Jim, please tell me you punched him or did something to defend yourself. Please?" Bones said behind him and Jim shook his head. Jim set everything down on a counter and faced Bones his face turning red.

"I tried to leave, but he caught me at the door. Begged me to stay and I agreed. So yeah..."

"Goddammit Jim. You're going to be the death me, you know that? That smarmy son of a bitch. Who does he think he is? He can't treat you like that! He hasn't done anything else has he?"

"No Bones. I even pushed him a little to see what he would do. He just shunning me for now." Bones stared at Jim wide eyed and his mouth open.

"You pushed him? Are you fucking crazy? I swear... No no. I am not doing this. I am not getting wound up, because you're fucking stupid. But if he does lay a hand on you again, I will give him a piece of my mind."

"Will you now?" Both Bones and Jim jumped at the sound of Spock's voice and Jim gaped as Spock walked into the kitchen.

"Spock, I didn't hear you come in," Jim said. He watched as Spock raised one eyebrow.

"I imagine not, not with him shouting like he was. I could hear him as I was getting off the elevator. Who is this Jim and why is he here?" Jim stepped forward between Bones and Spock. He saw his friend narrowing  his eyes and scowling.

"Spock, this is my friend Leonard McCoy, but everyone calls him Bones. Bones, this is Spock."

Spock tilted his head to one side in thought and then tipped it in bones direction. "A pleasure to meet you, " he said calmly.

"Back at cha," Bones said his voice rough sounding and Spock exhaled loudly through his nose. Jim planned on dying there on the spot as Spock turned his gaze back to him.

"Now I know who he is, why is he here?"

"I invited him over to hang out, because I was bored." Jim watched Spock raised an eyebrow again and he added, "Nothing happened and I even made him take his shoes off at the door."

"Indeed," Spock replied. He turned his attention to Bones, who continued to glare at him.

“Tell me Mr. McCoy, how do you know Jim?” Bones narrowed his eyes.

“I ain’t one of his customer's if that is what you're asking,” he said. Spock's expression did not change.

“The thought had crossed my mind, but it was not something I was overly concerned about,” Spock said after a beat. “But now I am curious to find how you two met.”

“I can answer that,” Jim chimed in. “Bones used to work the same street as me about a year ago. “

“Oh so you are a whore as well,” Spoke intoned. Bones face turned a bright red and his jaw thrust out.

“First of all, I don't like that word, so try not to use it around me and second, No.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a plan white card with a phone number on it, written in black pen. He held it out to Spock, who took it without taking his eyes off him.

“I am a purveyor of recreational narcotics,” Bones said. Spock's eye widened a fraction and he frowned.

“You're a drug dealer.”

Bones shrugged his shoulders. “Well if you wanna get technical, yeah.” He noticed Spock's expression and added, “What? You have no issues with picking up pretty boy prostitutes and using them like living sex dolls, but you're going to get up on your high horse about someone dealing drugs?” Jim turned to face Bones and glared hard at him. To Bones credit he shuffled his feet a little.

“Sorry Jim,” he muttered. Blowing out a breath Jim turned back to Spock.

“Yeah he sells drugs, but he tries to be decent about it okay?” Spock blinked and looked back down at the card in his hand, but said nothing.

Turning back to Bones Jim said, “Maybe we should call it night? Maybe you can come back tomorrow or hell I can come see you. We can have lunch or something. Come one, I will walk you to the elevator.”

Bones gave a nod as Jim pulled on his arm. They marched past Spock who said nothing and did not turn to watch them go.

Out in the hallway Bones stopped Jim and in a whisper said,”You need to get out now. I don't like that guy and I don't like what he thinks of you.”

“What? That he thinks I'm a whore. Newsflash Bones. I am a whore and that's the deal here. He gets to fuck me whenever and however wants and I get to live in this cushy apartment for nothing. Besides, you don't like anyone, so that means nothing, okay?”

Bones sucked in his lips and blow them out with a soft pop. “You know my place ain't bad. Hell, it’s even in a nice part of town...”

Jim shook his head.”We have been over this. No. I appreciate the offer, but you know I would never feel comfortable there, because you would just let me stay there for nothing and not work.”

“No, Jim you know that's not the deal at all. I wouldn't let you go back out on the streets anymore and so what if you stayed there for nothing. I make enough to pay the bills and it would be somewhere safe.”

Jim shook his head again and averted his eyes. “No Bones.”

They stood in the hallway for a while before Bone finally said, “Ok, but if something changes you call me. I don't care what time day it is. I don't care what happened. You hear me?”

Jim nodded still not looking at his friend. Bones just sighed and they stood in silence until the elevator arrived. Once Bones was gone Jim shuffled back into the apartment. He found Spock in the kitchen and had made himself comfortable.

He was naked from the waist up and he removed his belt, so that his pants hung low on his hips. Jim stared at the bare chest and let his eyes move down the trail of dark hair that lead to the top of Spock's waistband.

His eyes continued downward and noticed that Spock had removed his socks and shoe as well. Moving his gaze back to Spock's face he realized Spock was watching him carefully as he brought as glass a wine to his lips.

“So that is your friend?” Spock asked after swallowed the sip he just took. Jim took a deep breath and swung his arms.

“Yeah. That’s my friend. One of many actually and he's a real damn nice guy.”

“Is he?” Spock asked sounding bored.

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah. He is.” There was a pause and then he blurted out, “Are we going to have a problem over this? Because if so I just wanna call bullshit. You haven't said a fucking word to me for days, so you don’t get to bitch at me for having someone over to keep me company.”

Spock took another sip of his wine, licking his lips after. He moved closer to Jim and pinned him to the wall behind him. Gently he brought the glass up to him mouth again and then careful he set the glass down on the nearby counter top.

When Spock pressed his lips to Jim's, Jim didn't even blink. He let Spock work around his mouth, parting his lips with his tongue, letting the warm wine pour in his mouth. He did not move his lips with Spock's. He didn't moan, or shut his eyes and when Spock stopped the kiss, opening his eyes to peer at Jim, Jim glare hard at him in return. Spock pulled back and his faced flushed he jerk up the wine glass and guzzled it down.

“I see,” he muttered as he headed toward the door. Jim grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

“Hold up,” he barked. “I don't know what game you are playing but you don't get to just do whatever you want. You don't get to stop talking to me and then decide that you're going to be Mr. Sensual and seduce me. I know we have an arrangement, but don't I get little say in this?”

Spock peered at Jim and sneered. Before Jim knew his hand had been knocked away and he was being slammed into the wall. Spock kissed him again this time roughly biting his lower lips.

“You want a say? You do not get one. You get to eat my food, spend my money, and live under my roof. Your 'friend' may not like the word, but you are a whore and until I say otherwise, you are my whore. Now, do your job and earn your keep, whore.”

Jim stared at Spock dumbfounded before he reached up and pulled Spock face to his own. He kissed him and as he inhaled he could smell the wine on Spock's breath. Spock leaned all his weight on Jim, and it felt as if he was trying to crush him.

Jim’s reaction was to lift his legs a wrap them around Spock's waist and put his fingers in Spock's hair. The kiss continued as Spock placed his hand under Jim and carried him out of the kitchen. He carried Jim back to the bedroom and Jim had a flashback of their first night, when Spock tossed him down on the bed.

As Jim hit the mattress Spock was on top of him, pulling at his clothes, violently stripping Jim down the nothing. He then removed his pants, exposing his semi-erect penis. He garbed up one of Jim hands and put it on his cock.

“Go on. Make it hard,” Spock said. Jim stared at him before he gave his dick a squeeze.

“Ask me nicely,” Jim said a teasing grin on his face. Spock garbed Jim by his hair and pulled.

“How's this?” he whispered in Jim's ear before giving it a lick. Jim's face was contorted with pain and the noise he made wasn't coherent. Spock let go and Jim dropped flat on the bed. He turned his head to one side peering up at Spock as he slowly moved his hand over the member. Spock watched his eye wide sucking air through his teeth.

“You can do better than that,” he hissed. “Do you not want me hard so I can fill your filthy bitch hole.”

Jim made a sound in the back of his throat as he let go of Spock's dick and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Lowering his head he took Spock's member in his mouth and started to suck on it.

He started slowly and then as it grew thicker and harder in his mouth, he worked faster. As he sucked and swallowed he moaned listening to Spock started to swear. He felt hands on his head and he expected to Spock to start thrust but he didn't. He let Jim continue his own pace as he massaged Jim's scalp.

“Fuck, “Spock groaned. “You're mouth is so sweet. That's it. Suck me good and hard so I can fuck you.” Jim shivered and moaned, moved his mouth and tongue faster.

After another few minutes Spock pulled Jim off. He took his cock in hand and stroked it slowly.

“On your stomach, he ordered and Jim complied making a show of his movements. He laid on his belly and spread open his legs, waiting for Spock. He heard Spock open and shut a drawer behind him. Then he yelped quietly as something cold and wet was pumped into him. Before he could adjust Spock was on top pf him shoving his cock inside him.

Jim winced and cried out as Spock did not enter him slowly but pushed in hard and fast. He wrapped an arm around Jim's neck, forcing his head back. Jim gagged and struggled in Spock's grip before the arm tightened it hold.

Jim stilled and the arm loosened it grip. Jim relaxed and shut his eyes as Spock started rocking his body over Jim's. His pace was harsh and rough making Jim gasp loudly. He expected Spock to say something dirty as he fucked him but he was silent, save for his heavy breathing.

As Spock rocked back in forth, once more his arm tightened around Jim's neck. It pressed hard into his esophagus and Jim's hand scrambled to pull it away. He dug in his nails and clawed at the limb wildly, but Spock just clamped down harder.

Jim's lungs screamed for air and his heart pounded in his chest. He tried to remain calm, but it was impossible when his mind and body were both convinced he was going to die. Spock seemed oblivious to all this, or didn't seem to care. He continued his thrusts grunting as he pushed as deep as he could go.

Blood thundered in Jim's ears and his vision started to go black, when became aware that Spock was coming. He felt Spock's penis pump and throb inside him as semen poured into his hole. With once last thrust Spock stilled still buried inside Jim. The arm around Jim throat relaxed some, and Jim gasped for as much air as he take at one time.

Spock finally pulled out and rolled off Jim. He then got to his knees and flipped Jim on his back. With one hand he took Jim's penis in hand and started to pump it fiercely. The other he pushed down on Jim's Neck.

This time Jim kicked out and Swung his arms. He attempt to push and pull Spock off him, but it was no use. As he fought Spock milked him hard and he started to feel the familiar prickle. Quietly he sobbed as he came.

After Spock released him and sat back on his haunches staring down at Jim , his expression unreadable. Jim tried to swallow and winced from the pain. He sat up and putting all his weight behind it he punched Spock.

Blow knocked him over, but he popped back up, his expression wild. Jim sat up his heels with both fist raised. The side of Spock's jaw was starting to swell and he touch it gingerly.

“You hit me?” he said his tone making it more a question then statement. Jim saw that he seemed to be genuinely confused. Jim punched him again.

“Fuck you! Yeah I hit you, you sonofabitch. You fucking tried to choke me! You could have killed me you sick fucker” Jim was screaming and he pushed Spock down, climbing on top of him, he raised his fist up and brought it down on Spock's face several times before he stopped.

Under him Spock shook and bleed his face discolored and swollen. He wasn't even looking at Jim, but had his eyes cast to one side. Jim seethed and climbed off him. He stepped onto the bedroom floor and glared.

“Fuck you.” he repeated and turned toward the door. As he reached it he turned back to look at Spock who was sitting up and trying to wipe away the blood. He saw Jim's face and looked ashamed as he turned his face away. Jim shook with rage

“Hey. Look at me. I got one more thing to say to you.”

Spock turned his eyes to Jim.

“I may be the whore but you're the sick, sad, fuck who has to pay for it. I'm going to shower and sit in the living room. Don't be surprised if I'm not here in the morning.”

Jim didn't wait for a reply but stormed out of the room. He showered, wrapped himself in a towel and sat on the sofa, seething. He wasn't sure how or when, but at some point he fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Spock was gone and there was note on the coffee table under a cup of cold tea. Jim sat up tangled in his towel and read the note.

Jim,

I have gone seeking penance for my actions last night. I do not ask your forgiveness, because I do not have a right to it, but I do ask that you wait for my return until you leave.

Spock.

Jim glowered at the letter and stood up from the sofa letting The towel fall away from his body. Shuffling into the bathroom, Jim peed and looked in the mirror, wincing at the dark bruises on his neck.

Moving into the bedroom Jim dressed and debated on leaving. This bothered him, that he was debating it. He should just go and to hell with Spock. The man was unhinged and Jim could end up a top story on the new because Spock snapped off and killed him.

After much debate Jim decided to stay. Not because Spock asked him too, but until Spock came back Jim could eat his food and use up his stuff. It wouldn't last since Jim was sure that Spock would come back that night, Jim would tell him off and he would have the satisfaction of cussing him out again and slamming the door in his face.

Spock did not come back to the apartment that night. Nor the next. Jim called his cell and it went straight to voicemail. He called Spock's office and was told that Spock had called in the last few days. He started to panic on the fourth day and thought to call the police, but what would he tell them.

Well you see I'm Spock's live-in fuck toy and we got into a fight one night after he choked me during sex and that was the last I him because the next morning he was gone.

Jim knew he would be a suspect and if Spock turned up dead he would be railroaded. He paced around the apartment and cooked without eating anything he made. He muttered to himself and didn't know if he should be upset or pissed off. He settled for pissed off.

The fifth day while explaining everything to Bones, who ranted and raved for twenty minutes about Jim's bruises, when he received text message from Spock.

Im home. Sorry if youre worried. please don't come back tonight, but I wanna talk. Tomorrow?

Jim seethed. Who the hell did Spock think he was? Jim was not going to take this. He took the first taxi he could get and rode straight to the apartment. In the elevator he fumed and practiced what he would say to Spock before punching him in the face. He marched down the hall, unlocked the door, throwing it open.

“YOU HAVE GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE ─ Who are you?”

Jim stood in the entryway staring at an elderly man with steel gray hair and playful dark eyes. He watched as the man stood up from where he sat on the sofa and walked up to him extending a hand.

“You must be Jim. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Selek.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You must be Jim. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Selek.”

Jim looked down at the extended hand and then back to the lightly weathered face of the man coming toward him.

“Um, who are you?” Jim repeated as he took the hand in his and shook it.

The old man peered at him, clearly amused in spite of his placid expression. “I am Selek. I am one of Spock's cousins. I apologize for startling you. Spock did not mention that you would be here this evening.”

“Yeah. Well, Spock texted me and told me not to come home, so there you go.”

Selek seemed to process this, frowning slightly. “I see.” He turned and moved towards the kitchen. “Would you like something? I am having a glass of wine,” he called over his shoulder.

Jim followed him. “Uh, I'm good, but here let me.” Gently Jim took the wine bottle from the old man's grip.

Selek regarded Jim and then a small smile graced his wrinkled face. “Thank you. I shall take a seat in the living room. Please come join me.”

Selek strode out of the kitchen leaving Jim holding the wine bottle. Blowing out a breath, Jim uncorked the wine and poured some in glass. Then taking a minute to remove his shoes, Jim walked carefully into the living room and sat next to older man.

As he handed the wine to Selek, Jim looked him over quickly. He didn't doubt the man was related to Spock. They shared the same cheekbones, highbrow, arched eyebrows and dark eyes. Though Selek's hair was mostly gray, Jim could still see some black strands here and there. Plus their demeanor was similar, though Jim felt that Selek had somehow found the secret to inner peace. Over all, he seemed quieter than Spock.

Selek took the glass from Jim and gave him another sublet smile. “You are making a comparison,” he said.

“No,” Jim blurted out, shaking his head.

Selek waved him silent. “It's alright. Everyone does. No one believes that Spock and I are merely cousins. We resemble one another too much.”

Jim remained silent but nodded. He sat and watched Selek sip his wine. After a minute Jim asked: “Is Spock here?”

Selek nodded and set his glass down on the coffee table.”He is. He is in the bedroom, resting.”

“Has he been with you this whole time?”

Selek shook his head. “No. I wish that he had been. He would be in much better condition right now.”

“Wait,” Jim started, sitting straight. “Is Spock hurt?” Selek didn't answer right away. He seemed to content to watch Jim.

Finally he said, “Not too badly.”

“What do yo mean 'not too badly'?” Jim narrowed his eyes at the old mand. Whne he had come in th the aparmtne he had been ready to pounhc on Spock's head, and now he was just as willing to jump on Selek. If Selek noticed Jim's agression toward him he didn't show it. Instead he picked up his galss and sipped it

“Just that,” Selek replied. “Please, we are jumping head of ourselves. I want to tell you what happened but I want to talk to you about your relationship with Spock first.” Selek reached out to take Jim's hand but Jim pulled away

“I don't have a relationship with Spock. He fucks me and I get to live here and other wise do what I want.”

“That is a type of relationship.”

Jim snorted feeling the old man's dark eyes on him. “Yeah? Well it's not a very healthy one.”

“No. It is not. Which is why I have asked Spock to let you go.”

Jim the tenses in Jim's shoulder let go and he shagged for a moment before peering at Selek. “You want me to leave Spock?” he asked uncertainly.

“Yes. He is no shape to be with anyone right now and you just seem to provoke him. So, it is best you leave.”

The rage was back as Jim hopped up from the sofa. “I provoke him?” he shouted. “Hey man, fuck you, if you think that, Cause let me tell you ─”

“Jim, please calm down.” The old mans voice while soft cut through the air and cracked like a whip. All at once Jim stopped talking and stood there awkwardly. “Thank you,” Selek said quietly taking a sip of the wine. “Please, sit back down.”

Jim did so without hesitation.

“Now then,” Selek said. “As I said, you provoke Spock, but do not misconstrue that to mean that I think you are responsible for my cousin's actions. Quite the opposite, but you invoke strong feelings in him and he is not ready for this type of arrangement ─ A shame really.”

That bit was said with a touch of sadness that Jim couldn't help but to pick up on. He studied the old mans profile for a moment before he asked: “Why's that?”

Selek drank his wine and seemed to stare off to some other where and when. When he did look at Jim his brown eyes shined. “Because you are so like my Jim and Spock loved him so much.”

“What?” Jim asked. His brow wrinkled with puzzlement as he continued to study the old man. Selek regard Jim quietly before setting his glass down again. He crossed his cross legs resting his hands on top of his knees.

“Forgive me,” He said. “Perhaps this is something that should not be discussed, but at the same time it could help you understand Spock and what he wants from you.”

Jim nodded but was unsure of where this was going. He sat on the sofa quiet worrying his lower lips with his teeth.

“Spock is like me as we are both the ,quote, black sheep of the family. I saw this early on with Spock and took him under my wing. I wanted him to know that it was okay from him to be a little different. Honestly, I became Spock family, what with his father never around, his mother using him like a fashion accessory and his brother was a far too affectionate with him, if you under my meaning.”

Selek's brow went up as he spoke and Jim's eyes went wide. “I think I understand.”

“So, I eventually took Spock to live with me exclusively. That is when he met my Jim. WE had been together for years by that point, but Jim had first come to my home inquiring about work. Back then he was young, just out of the military and absolutely stunning. I quickly found things for him to do, but even with me deliberately laying waste to my home to keep him around, eventually the amount of work for him to do dried up. By then I had fallen in love with him and could not bear the thought of him leaving. So, I sat him down one night and made him an offer.”

“You made him the same offer Spock made me,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Selek said with a nod. He picked up his glass again, taking a deep drink before speaking again. “At first he was appalled. He left my home that night and I was devastated . I so sure I would never see him again. Imagine my surprise when he came back three days later wanting to know exactly what I had meant.”

“We discussed it at great length. What I expected from him, what he could expect from me. In the end we came to an agreement and never looked back. Jim stayed in my home and I kept him in my bed. After a while we both admitted to having strong feeling for one another and incorporated those into our arrangement. Of course, we kept our relationship between us. If anyone asked, Jim was my in-live cook, handy-man and friend. I put up the appearance of giving him a salary, and he made himself appear to be a ladies man.”

“So, Spock grew up with your arrangement and what? Thought it was normal?” Jim asked. He peered at Selek open mouthed, completely bewildered.

Selek gave a nod and sighed. “I suppose. Spock didn't fully understand what was happening as a child. He just knew that Jim was a very close friend of mine and a good man. Jim cared a great deal about Spock and invested so much of himself into Spock's upbringing. When I thought Spock was old enough, I explained everything to him. He then became fascinated with us.”

“What that you were two guys together or...?”

A subtle smile graced Selek's lips briefly as he finished off the last of his wine. “There was that. Spock did show a fondness for other boys at an early age. I had hoped that in telling him about Jim and I, I could spare him the shame that I grew up with, but it was also the nature of our relationship. You see, Jim wasn't just my lover, he was my sub.”

Jim's eyes widened as he sat back on the sofa, staring at Selek. Running a hand though his hair he whispered: “Okay. Things are starting to make more sense now.”

“I'm glad to hear you say that. Once I saw that Spock was curious about my lifestyle I thought of way to introduce him slowly. It was not easy as Spock was stubborn and did not want to subject himself to training.”

“Training?” Jim sat back feeling uncomfortable.

“Yes. Training. I knew that Spock would make a wonderful dom for someone, but all doms have to start as subs, so later they can give their own subs what they need and care for them. I had made arrangements with some close associates of mine to take Spock for a time once he turned eighteenth, but alas he refused.”

“So what then?”

Selek shrugged. “He left for college. He would call from time to time, mostly talking to Jim. He never said much about his private life, save for when he became in engaged. It was years before he came home and even then he did so for Jim's funeral.”

“I'm sorry,” Jim sad hearing the heartbreak in the old man's voice. “How long ago was that?”

“it's been a few year now, thank you. Yet, it's still pains me to think about it. Jim had been my life and then one day he was gone.” Selek peered at Jim his gaze intense. “I don't have to tell you, but Spock was devastated by Jim's passing. Only then did I know how much my cousin loved him. I tried to console him, but I was in no shape to offer support for anyone, so Spock left my home and came here.”

So let me guess, “Jim started. “After that you didn't hear anything from him until this past week. Right?”

“You are correct. Spock called me, wounded and scared, so I went and got him. He was in bad shape when I found him. He had shacked up with some no account ruffians who like to play with whips with no regard to who they wused them on. I kept him at my home as long as he would let me, but then he said he needed to come home and make sure you were still here. Of course I demanded to know who you were, so Spock told me everything.”

“Everything?” Jim felt his stomach roil at the idea of this man knowing all the little details about his and Spock's arrangement. Especially the part where Spock picked him off a street corner in the pouring rain.

Selek lowered his chin and peered hard at Jim, “Everything.” He must have read something on Jim's face because he added: “Please noted that I do not judge you for what you do professionally, or that you remain with my cousin in spite of his behavior. But I do think it would be best if you leave.”

“And if I stay?” Jim asked.

Selek raised one eyebrow at him, “Then that is your decision.” he stood up from the couch and stretched. Jim could hear his joints popping in his back. Selek turned back and stared down at Jim for a long time before he asked;”Will you need to place to go?”

The question took Jim aback. He licked his lips shaking his head. “No. I have a friend I can crash with for a while if I need.”

“Ah,” Selek said and to Jim it looked as if the old man was disappointed. He picked up the wine glasses and started shuffling off towards the Kitchen. When he can back he strode up to Jim. “If that doesn't work out, please know that I would be more than willing to provide lodgings for you until you are able to get on your feet, however long that may take.”

Jim leaned back from the old man his expression controlled. “That is kind of you, but I wouldn't have any way of paying you back.”

“Oh I am sure we could come up with arrangement.” And there it was. Jim was starting to think that he was some kind of catnip for these people. Maybe it was the name?

He shook his head and tried to smile. “I see. Well happily that won't be necessary. If Spock's as hurt as you say he is, I'm going to stay one for a few more days to make sure he heals. After that I'll call my buddy to come get me.”

“Oh.” Selek's shoulders dropped ever so sightly. “Well then, I should be going. If you need anything please call. Spock have my number in his cell. I'll stop back by in a few days to check on you both.” He extended a hand.

Jim stood and took it, surprised at how soft the skin was and smiled.

“Nice to meet you Selek.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Jim. Please don't hesitate to get my contact information from Spock when you go. I would like for you to call on me sometime.”

Jim was so sure and knew that the moment he stepped foot in the old man;s home he would be in some kind of harness and gag in his mouth.

“Sure, “ he said and escorted Selek to the door. Once Selek was gone Jim blotted the door behind him and headed toward the bedroom.

The room was lit by a small reading lamp, with a shade made out for green glass and Jim could see Spock laying face down on the bed. His hair looked greasy and was a mess. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his back was covered with white bandages. Some of them were red as blood seeped trough the material.

Swallowing a gasp Jim crept into the room. “Spock?” There was a groan and Spock turned his head to face Jim.

He looked awful. Spock's skin was pale and there were dark circles around his eyes. His lips were chapped and cracked in places. Dried blood clung to the corners of his mouth. Jim rushed over to the bed and knelt down

“Oh my god Spock. What happened?'

Spock licked his lips and blinked at Jim for a moment. “I felt so awful about what I did that I went in search of someone to punish me. The people I found were too good at their job it would seem.”

“Yeah, so it would seem. Spock I am really starting to think you're crazy. I mean why would you do this to yourself?”

Spock stared at Jim, his mouth hanging open. “Because I hurt you, “ he said after several seconds. Jim didn't know what to say to that. He just sighed and shook his head.

“Is Selek still here?” Spock asked.

“No. He's gone, but he said he would come check on us in a few days.”

“Us?”

Jim gave Spock a weak smile. “Yeah. I'm going to stay a few days to make sure you're alright.”

Spock's eyes widened. “You're staying?”

“Just a for a few days. Once you're okay I'm calling Bones and I'm gone. Got me?”

“Oh,” Spock said. He lowered his eyes. Jim felt like a heel but he wasn't going to let Spock manipulate him. He turned his attention to Spock's back and pulled on some of the bandages. The flesh under neath was a mess of gaping wounds some still bleeding.

Jim replaced the gauze and stood up. “Okay I'm calling Bones now.”

“But ─”

“I'm not leaving. I going to have him look at you. I'm assuming that hospitals are out of the question or else your cousins would have taken you to one.” Spock said nothing but grunted looking away. JIm continued. “Bones has some medical training from his old army days. I'm sure If I ask him to he will look you over. Okay?”

Spock nodded and then turned his face away from Jim. Jim stared down at Spock's prone form for several minutes and then left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

The conversation with Bones had been short and he was soon knocking on the door, carrying a small duffel bag.

“You owe me,” he growled as Jim opened the door.

Jim stayed out of the bedroom as Leonard looked Spock over. When he came out pulled Jim toward the living room.

“I did what I could. He should go to the hospital and I said as much, but he said no.”

“Is he coming to be okay?” Jim asked his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, but he needs to rest and let everything heal completely before he does anything too active. I suggested that he take some leave from work for a few days maybe a week or two.”

“Thanks Bones.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes as his lips pulled back over his teeth. “Don't fucking thank me. That guy beats you and strangles you and here you are playing fucking nursemaid. I swear I have a mind to drag you out of here by you fucking ear.”

“Bones...”

“Don't fucking Bones me Jim,” Leonard hissed. “Just be glad I'm doing this, alright. And I will be coming by every day from now on and if I see just one hair out-of-place on your head; I will end up in the fucking jail cause I had fucking kill, You got me?”

Jim bit the inside of his cheek and fought down the urge to tell his friend just where he could go.

“Yeah Bones.”

“Good. Now I'm gonna get my stuff and head home. Call me if anything happens you need something.”

“Sure thing.” Uncrossing his arms Jim stepped forward and placed them around Leonard. “Thank you Bones.” Leonard growled but returned the hug, swearing under his breath.

When he left Jim went to the Kitchen made himself and sandwich, before checking on Spock. He was fast asleep so Jim retreated to the living room with his food and watched cooking videos on Youtube until late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's an update!  
> I Just wanted to give a great big thank you to all of you lovely wonderfully patient people. I know that I have not been reliable with this fic and all, but your comments and feedback on this reminds me that people want this story. Really bless ever single one of you. 
> 
> Also this is so silly but I waneto say that I'm on [tumblr](http://ivycross.tumblr.com) if ever anyone wants to stop by and say hi.


End file.
